The battle for gateway
by fearless freak of the D.I.W
Summary: Ranma Saotome, a deep space fighter pilot in the infamous Rogue Squadron who are on their way home after fighting on the frontlines of a war, and are reinforced with new pilots and one of them turns out to be Nabiki. They head to gatewa
1. New pilots

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 1: New pilots

Summary: Ranma Saotome, a deep space fighter pilot in the infamous Rogue Squadron who are on their way home after fighting on the frontlines of a war, and are reinforced with new pilots and one of them turns out to be Nabiki. They head to gateway station, the last stop between earth and space.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and no, this is not a star wars crossover.

Authors note: AU.

AEF Sulaco orbiting Jupiter

Squadron leader Ranma Saotome lies on his bunk wearing his flight suit trousers, black tank top and dog tags staring at the steel grey ceiling when his wingman John McQuade comes running in.

"Hey, Ranma the new pilots are coming in." the wingman said before Ranma sat up and McQuade left before Ranma follows him to the launch bay where he finds the rest of his squadron leaning on a railing above the launch bay where they watch as a fresh batch of pilots land their fighters, swept wing fighters with the cannon barrels just showing in the wings and missile launchers under the wings with gun pods housed in the nose cones. The ground crews get to work as the pilots climb out of the cockpits and take off their flight helmets when Ranma notices Nabiki and he goes down the steps and goes to talk to her.

"What brings you to the frontlines Nabs."

"That you Ranma?" Nabiki replied as she walked over to him, her flight helmet in her hand. "Yep, and it's squadron leader now." He replied making Nabiki salute.

"We're off duty."

"Sorry sir." Nabiki replied.

"Don't call me that, we've known each other long enough." Ranma replied before Nabiki goes back to were the rest of her squadron where officers are briefing the new pilots "welcome to the AEF Sulaco, as you can see this is where Rouge squadron are stationed." The officer points out where the pilots are and their fighters before continuing "my friend here will show you all to your quarters." The officer said pointing to the officer next to him.

"Okay, if you will all follow me and I'll show you all to your quarters."

The new pilots follow the officer past the members of Rouge squadron to their quarters. The other members of Ranma's squadron look at Ranma "I take it you know one of them?"

"Yeah, my old man made a deal with an old friend of his to unite his and my family together. I got stuck with the psycho one and after the wedding that failed I was given two choices, either commit seppuku or join up." Ranma replied.

"Yeah we kinda get the idea, but who was the girl?" McQuade asked.

"My ex fiancée's older sister Nabiki Tendo."

Ranma leaves and goes back to his quarters and lies down on the bed before he looks at a photo of his former girlfriend who was killed in action a few years ago.

Flashback

Ranma sits in the cockpit of his deep space fighter waiting for clearance, when it comes he starts up the engines to his fighter and takes off forward and joins the rest of his squadron as they fly in formation before they are attacked by enemy fighters and they break formation. One enemy fighter tails Ranma as he tries to get rid of it looking back in his fighter.

"Damn, can't shake him."

"I got him." A female voice said.

"Thanks Yui." Ranma said as he manoeuvred his fighter between missiles and laser blasts bringing his fighter on the tail of an enemy fighter and pressed the firing button letting loose a volley of lasers from his guns before he flies through the wreckage of the fighter that he had just destroyed before bringing his fighter round and sees Yui's fighter being chased by two fighters trying to shake them of her tail but to no use. He could only watch as her fighter blows up before he brings his fighter behind them and launches his missiles at the two enemy fighters and watches as they both blow up.

"Let's go home."

The survivors of Rouge squadron head back to the Sulaco and land, the tech crews scramble to reload the fighters and check the damage on the fighters as the pilots climb out, Ranma takes off his helmet and throws it to one side and heads to the mess hall, which was empty and breaks down into tears when the captain of the ship walks into the mess hall.

"I heard from Turner."

Ranma turns round and sees the captain before standing up and saluting "no need for that Ranma, just thought I'd let you know that there will be a funeral service for Yui later."

End flashback

Elsewhere

The new pilots get together and go to the mess hall for something to eat and drink, when they do that they find a table and sit down at an empty table and begin to eat "so Nabiki, how do you know Ranma?"

"We're old friends." Nabiki replied.

"Oh aye." One of them said earning a glare from Nabiki, "look, can we drop the subject." Nabiki replied as Rouge squadron minus Ranma enter the mess hall and sit at a different table "McQuade, what have we got planned for the new pilots?" Turner said as a few of them look at the new pilots.

"Well, in a few hours time we're going to give them a shock in their first proper combat situation." McQuade replied as Ranma walked into the mess hall and walked over to his squadron "we on for later?"

"Yep, just talked to one of the techs five minutes ago. Everything's ready."

"Good." Ranma replied as he sat down with his squadron and they go over the plans for the new pilots when one of the techs walks in and goes over to Ranma's squadron and tells them the news and they all follow the tech to one of the launch bays and finds a squadron of black delta wing fighters with gatlin barrels housed underneath the nose and missile launchers underneath the wings.

Hours later

The new pilots fly in formation a few hundred meters in front of the Sulaco in formation "okay, there's no enemy fighters around here and remember what the captain said." Nabiki said over the intercom in her helmet.

"Hey, I got something on radar."

"How many?" Nabiki asked "I can't see anything." She finished, checking her radar and equipment before Rouge squadron in their other fighters descend on the new pilots. "BREAK FORMATION AND HEAD BACK TO HOME!" someone shouted through the intercom making the squadron break formation trying to out fly Rouge squadron.

"Remember, we're just here to get them used to combat." Ranma said as he looked at his radar and saw that one of the new pilots had gotten behind him "bet that's Nabs" he said to himself as he brought his fighter round and decided to play chicken with her, Nabiki's fighter is the first to move as she joins the rest of her squadron heading back to the Sulaco who are firing their forward lascannons and the two squadrons dodge the blasts and the new pilots land and they quickly get out and take off their helmets and Nabiki walks over to one of the techs.

"I thought there was no enemy fighters in the area."

"There isn't, watch." The tech replied pointing towards the hanger as Rouge squadron land and get out of the fighters and take off their helmets as they walk up to Nabiki and the tech "engines were shaking it too much." Ranma said to the tech.

"I'll get on it right away sir."

"Take your time." Ranma replied as he motioned for Nabiki to follow him "welcome aboard Nabiki Tendo." Ranma said to Nabiki.

"You bastard!"

"Well, that's what we do for new pilots around here to get them used to an actual combat situation." Ranma replied as he leaves and Nabiki follows him to his quarters where Nabiki notices the photo.

"Who was she?"

"Someone I loved killed in action a few years ago. How is everyone back home?" Ranma asked as he sat on his bed and Nabiki sat on a chair "after you left father engaged Akane to Ryoga, they're married now." Nabiki said.

"When we get home and finish this war, I might go visit them.

"I'm sorry for all the crap that happened to you in Nerima." Nabiki said as Ranma layed down on his bed "relax, this is possibly the best thing that happened to me, when did you join up?"

"Just after you left Earth a few years back." Nabiki replied.

Authors note: Guess the match up and R&R


	2. Combat

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 2: Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: Thank you Innortal and Protector from chaos for reviewing.

The Allied Earth Forces Sulaco left Jupiter's orbit and was on its way to hook up with the rest of the fleet, everyday life went on as people went on with their jobs, the captain of the Sulaco sat in his chair on the bridge looking over some reports as the bridge crew commonly known to the fighter pilots as the 'bridge bunnies' go about their daily business. In the mess hall people eat, drink and talk except for Ranma who was talking to Nabiki in his quarters.

"So Ranma, what have you been up to since Earth?"

"Well, I'm the only original member of my squadron left alive and I've clocked up over two hundred hours of combat." Ranma replied as he pulled out a photo of the original squadron and passes it to Nabiki who looks at it and notices the name stencilled onto one of the fighters.

"Fresh meat?"

"It's a name that all new pilots are known by 'cause some don't see past first combat." Ranma replied as Nabiki handed the photo back and Ranma puts it away and walks over to the wardrobe and grabs his flight jacket and puts it on as the sirens go making him and Nabiki run to the launch bays where one of the techs hands Ranma his helmet and runs off to help load the missiles onto one of the fighters as Nabiki and Ranma get into their separate fighters and put on their helmets and close the cockpits and wait for clearance.

"You ready or your first taste of real combat?" Ranma asked over the intercom in his helmet as the rest of his squadron check in and once clearance has been given all the techs leave the launch bay before Rouge squadron take off ahead of the other squadrons.

"I don't see anything."

"Check Radar." McQuade said through the intercom making everyone check their radar when Ranma's fighter picks them up, "BEHIND US!" he shouted causing them all to break formation just as two squadrons of enemy fighters descend on them "son of a…" Nabiki said as she banked her fighter round and put her finger on the trigger as her fighter went towards an enemy fighter and pressed down releasing laser blasts from the guns on the underside of the wings and nose, "congrats, Nabs your first kill." Ranma said.

"But…"

"Look, its either kill or be killed out here." Came the reply as Ranma flew his fighter beside Nabiki's and waved to her before motioning for her to dive in which they both do "they're short range fighters, there has to be a carrier around here." Ranma said as he extended his radar search and found what he was looking for.

"McQuade, Jonesy you're with me and Nabs, we've found the source of our problem."

"Roger that, but why is one of the fresh meat pilots with us?" Jonesy asked as the two pilots came down and joined Ranma and Nabiki on each side of them.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to buzz that carrier down there." Ranma replied as he tipped his fighter and the others do the same and see it. "Ready missiles." Ranma said before he dives and the others follow and so do several of the enemy fighters making Jonesy and McQuade peel off the attack and deal with the other fighters as Ranma and Nabiki avoid lascannon fire coming from the enemy carrier.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Nabiki replied as she followed Ranma's lead and they start firing the missiles and guns at the gun turrets and fly low against the enemy carrier "I got one missile left and I know where I'm going to place this one." Ranma said before he pulled up his fighter from his current course and Nabiki does the same and they both head off towards the bridge avoiding enemy fire. When they reach the bridge Ranma fires his last missile at the bridge before he and Nabiki leaves and head back to the Sulaco and land before some techs run to each of their fighters before they both get out and leave their helmets in their fighters before they walk off.

"It's good to see Ranma with another women."

"Yeah, sort of had me worried since Yui died." Jonesy replied before the rest of Rouge squadron leave and go to the mess hall whilst Ranma and Nabiki head off to the reccy room where other people play pool, darts and various other pub games and the two sit down and talk.

Later

Ranma and Nabiki leave the reccy room and go their separate ways back to their quarters to bed down for a few hours except Nabiki couldn't sleep and stared at the ceiling of her room "am I falling for Ranma?" she asked herself thinking back to the first time that they had met and got off on the wrong foot and all the cons she had involved him in whilst he was living in Nerima with her family, while Ranma sat on his bed staring at the floor when someone walks in.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Ranma replied as he looked up and towards the door and sees one of the new pilots walk in "I wanted to talk to you about Nabiki."

"And you are?"

"Sorry sir, Claire McKenzie."

"Okay Claire, what did you want to take about Nabiki for?" Ranma asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Well sir, I was wondering how you knew Nabiki?"

"No need to call me sir when we're off duty, I first met Nabiki years ago and it's a long story." Ranma replied as he tells Claire how he had met Nabiki and some of his misadventures whilst he was living in Nerima before Claire left and he begins to remember what happened all those years ago and why he joined up when the rest of his squadron pile into his room with beer.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, we just got some beer from the mess hall." Jonesy replied as he passed a beer to Ranma and opens it before taking a mouthful and places it between his feet and looks at the rest of his squadron "you know if we're caught holding beer, we're fucked." Ranma said and the replies of killjoy were directed at him along with hisses and booing.

Next day

Ranma wakes up and looks around and sees the rest of his squadron sleeping amongst empty bottles of beer before standing up and walking over them and looks up and down the corridor and finds no one walking about so he goes back inside and grabs his jacket and head off to the reccy room and finds all the pilots and the techs looking out of the windows.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We've hooked up with the rest of the fleet." One of the techs replied as Nabiki motions for Ranma to go over to her and he begins to move through the crowd to where Nabiki is and they look at the fleet.

"This the captain speaking, as you can see we have hooked up with the rest of the fleet for an assault on Mars." The captain said over the intercom waking the rest of Rogue squadron up and they wonder what the hells going on before everyone comes out of the reccy room and head off to their quarters and get their kit ready, the ground assault troops pack their kit ready for when the actual assault begins whilst the techs go over the landing ships and make adjustments to the fighters and load missiles and reload the gun pods before refuelling them.

R&R


	3. Assault on Mars

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 3: Assault on Mars

Disclaimer: I own fuck all

Authors note; Thanks Innortal and please continue Hina one half, good to hear from you Jerry and thank you Ar-Kaos I really like your prices paid story.

All the pilots and ground assault troops all stand in the launch bay being briefed on what to do.

"Okay, you all know the drill but for those here that are new we're basically going to go in first and destroy the bunkers and other various large obstacles blocking the way for the ground assault, the last operation on this scale was the beginning of this war." An officer said as Nabiki puts her hand up.

"Yes Ms Tendo?"

"What do we do when we're done?" Nabiki enquired "ah yes, once you have done the first job, enemy fighters and short range bombers will be trying to bomb and strafe our boys so fly cover for them… dismissed!"

They leave and the pilots go to their fighters and get in them before putting on their helmets and closing the cockpits before Nabiki climbs into hers Ranma catches up to her and hands her a pistol and Nabiki looks at it then Ranma "just in case you get shot down and survive." He said before he runs to his and gets in and puts his helmet on and closes the cockpit as the ground assault troops get into the landing crafts as the pilots await clearance to launch. When the order is given the fighters leave and begin their descent towards Mars, some sing songs and others pray as they descend. Once their descent is done they can see all the bunkers and large obstacles.

"Okay, prepare for attack formation and good luck." Ranma said over the intercom in his helmet.

"Rogue one standing by."

"Rogue two standing by."

"Rogue three standing by."

"Rogue four standing by."

"Rogue five standing by.

"Rogue leader standing by, prepare for attack." Ranma said before his squadron dive for the attack "remember to leave the generators in tact." With that said Ranma launched a missile at the first bunker blowing it up as other squadrons join in the attack destroying the bunkers and various large obstacles and creating craters for the ground assault troops to hide in.

Meanwhile on the AEF Sulaco the ground assault troops carriers are given the order to descend and they leave the carriers of the fleet and begin their descent to Mars' surface and when they land the doors lower and the ground assault troops run out and immediately come under fire from enemy fighters and Rogue squadron come up behind the enemy fighters and destroy them before they bank their fighters round and help out Nabiki's squadron who had lost two pilots and were coming under fire from an enemy tank when a bazooka round in the right place takes it out before Rogue squadron come up on either side of Nabiki's squadron.

"How are you handling it so far?"

"Well, I haven't been shot down yet." Nabiki replied, "We lost McKenzie and Joey."

"Who the fuck was Joey?" Ranma asked as he tipped his fighter to see how the ground lot were doing and to his surprise very well and they had encountered no short-range bombers and very few fighters but their orders were to keep the ground assault troops covered just in case when an explosion happens.

"What the?" someone shouted.

"MECH AT SIX O'CLOCK!" Ranma shouted as he sees the mech and took his fighter down and opened fire but his blasts don't dent its armour and it turns round and points it gun at Ranma before it opens fire causing Ranma to bank his fighter and narrowly avoids the blast and fires his last missile down at the arm with the gun and watches as it impacts and it does nothing "son of a bitch." Ranma said as he brought the fighter round and fired his guns once again but this time at the chest area and watches as it explodes before flying through the flames and looks at the wreckage before he looks at his radar and sees several blips coming in fast.

"Coming in fast on our six."

"Everyone looks around before they scatter and they take care of the enemy fighters and short range bombers when the ground assault troops make it to the enemy base and they radio for assistance and Rogue squadron and Nabiki's squadron help by taking out the gun towers before they blow a hole in the outer wall for the ground troops to get in and they pour in and the battle for Mars was over.

"Time to go home." Ranma said before all the squadrons left and head back to the Sulaco and land and open the cockpits and take off their helmets as the techs cheer as the pilots get out and leave their helmets in the fighters and head off to the unisex showers to relax and get a shower when they've done that they head off to the reccy room where the captain has a surprise for them.

"Here's your little surprise… you deserve it." The captain said as he pulled a cloth of a table to reveal beer and the pilots grab a bottle before they all sit down and begin to talk about the mission and what they did before they joined up. Ranma sits by himself when Nabiki walks over to him with a bottle in her hand.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing." Ranma replied as he stood up and left and walked through the corridors and heads to the lunch bay and leaned on the railings looking at the fighters and the techs working on them when Ranma goes down the steps and goes to his fighter and runs his hand against the body of his fighter and closes his eyes before reopening them thinking of all the times he had seen people die in it and he could have done nothing to prevent their deaths before he leaves and goes back to his quarters and finds Nabiki waiting for him.

"What do you want Nabs?"

"I'm worried about you, I've known you for a while and I know when you're going to do something." Nabiki replied to Ranma's question.

"Let's talk about this inside." Ranma said before he walked into his quarters and Nabiki followed him inside and pulled up a chair as Ranma sat on his bed "look, honour goes completely out of the window out here, it's either us or them." Ranma said.

"What happened to you?"

"Times change Nabs, I'm really lucky to be alive since my first battle that was back during Yui's time with the squadron. I got what we call new pilot burnout and she pulled me through it." Ranma replied as Nabiki got off the chair and sat beside Ranma and placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder making Ranma look at her "don't." Ranma said before Nabiki kissed him on the lips making Ranma put his arms around her shoulders and return the kiss.

Next day

McQuade and Jonesy walk into Ranma's quarters and find Ranma asleep with Nabiki in his arms sharing the bed "I'm glad he found someone." Jonesy said as Ranma started to wake up and looks at them then Nabiki.

"Up and at 'em, fly boy." McQuade said as he threw some pants at Ranma before he and Jonesy leave as Ranma gets out of bed and puts the pants on that McQuade threw at him before he leaves and catches up with his two brothers in arms.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Yeah, you left the party early." Jonesy replied as they walked down to the mess hall together for some breakfast, "I needed to sort some files out and Nabiki followed me and one thing led to another." Ranma replied as they got something to eat and sat at a table as the infantry lot came in and sat with the pilots of the various squadrons talking about the assault on Mars and the victory.

R&R


	4. War games

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 4: War games

Authors note: I can't believe this story getting all those reviews so far in such a short space of time. Tai Kahn I will mention what happened in this chapter… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own fuck all.

Nabiki walks into Ranma's room with a cup of cold water in her hands and finds Ranma still asleep and throws the contents of the cup of Ranma before leaving "MCQUADE YOU'RE DEAD!" Ranma shouted as he ran out of the room and spots Nabiki looking at him.

"Which way did he go?"

"Why are you still male?" Nabiki asked as Ranma started to wring the water out of his tank top, "After I left Nerima I met someone called Washu Hakubi slightly tapped but means well, she basically split my cursed form and gave her a body, she works on the bridge as a bridge bunny." Ranma replied before he walked back into his room and returned with a towel wrapped around his neck. "I'll show you." They both head to the bridge and find the bridge bunnies working when Nabiki notices Ranko working at the helm when Ranma walks over and talks to her before she looks over her shoulder then at Ranma "what's she doing here?" Ranko asked.

"Relax, she's one of the new pilots and making quite a name for herself." Ranma replied as Nabiki walked over and looked at Ranko "look, I'm sorry for all the things that happened in Nerima." Nabiki said as she held out her hand making Ranko look at her then shook Nabiki's hand before Ranma left and goes back to his room and finds a letter before picking it up and reading it.

To Rogue squadron

We of Alpha squadron on the AEF Altron challenge you to a friendly war game; unless you are too scared to fight a _real_ squadron, we await your reply.

The pilots of Alpha squadron

"That does it." Ranma said as he left his room with the letter in his hand and rounds up the rest of his squadron and they hold a meeting in the hanger "so, we going to reply to their little challenge?" McQuade said as he passed the letter to Jonesy "I owe one of them a punch."

"What do you guys think?" Ranma asked the other pilots of his squadron "I say we do it." Whistler replied as she handed the letter to Ritchie "I say we go for it."

"Alright, you've convinced me."

They leave and Ranma replies to Alpha squadron and tells the captain of their challenge and get some techs to modify the gun pods on their fighters so they would fire blanks and word spread amongst the crew of the challenge and Nabiki had set up a betting pool and was already taking in bets as Rogue squadron await the reply from Alpha squadron.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you talk about your past?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Ranma replied, as the others looked at him "bullshit!" they all replied at the same time "okay." Ranma replied.

Flashback

After the failed wedding Ranma went up to the guest room and packed his bag and came downstairs with it on his back and finds Akane fuming looking at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm enlisting." Ranma replied as he goes to walk past her but Genma blocks his way "OH THE SHAME, YOU UNGRATEFUL HONOURLESS BOY!" Genma bellowed. "Honour? What do you know about honour, all those people that you sold me to so that you could fill your greedy stomach." Ranma replied before he started to walk away when Akane summons her mallet and goes to swing for Ranma but Ranma turns round and punches Akane through a wall.

"WAH! MY BABY!"

"Oh shut up you cry-baby." Ranma said to Soun as he goes into his demon head and Ranma just looks at him with a cold glare in his eyes making Soun back off as Ryoga enters the scene "PREPARE TO DIE!" the war cry of the lost boy as he charged at Ranma only to receive a kick that sends him backwards before he walks away and Genma tries to stop him only to end up embedded in the floor as Ranma walks past and out of the gate and out of view as the rest of the fiancé brigade arrives.

End flashback

When they get a message from Alpha squadron they scramble their fighters and wait for them when they come into view in their x-wing style fighters without the top two wings and a cannon on each wing "okay, lets sort out the rules." Ranma said through the intercom in his helmet "if you've been hit in the aft of your fighter or any other major area you return to your ship… agreed?"

"Agreed, last pilot remaining of either squadron is the winner." Ranma replied before they scatter and soon the game began with two of Alpha squadrons fighters on Ranma's tail dodging laser fire before he dived down as McQuade's fighter got the two chasing Ranma.

"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!"

"Don't get too cocky McQuade." Ranma said as he watched McQuade's fighter get hit and returns to the Sulaco as Ranma banked his fighter and brought it round to help Whistler and fired his cannons on the fighter chasing her and hit it before it heads back to the Altron as the game continues and people were watching from the bridges, reccy room and anywhere that had windows as both squadrons went head to head as both squadrons started to lose people and soon it was Ranma and Alpha squadrons leader on Ranma's tail firing constantly hoping to hit Ranma when Ranma looks at his radar and notices a debris field and heads towards it at full speed with the other fighter chasing him when he gets amongst it and turns his engines off waiting for the right time to turn the engines back on. The last pilot of Alpha squadron in the game flew round the debris field scanning for Ranma's fighter, inside Ranma's fighter he cranes his neck and looks up as the other fighter flew other him before he restarted his engines and chased the other fighter watching the targeting system track the other fighter and opened fire as the other fighter got into the centre of his filed of fire winning the game for the AEF Sulaco and heads back and lands before taking off his helmet and gets out placing his helmet on the seat and turns round and sees the techs and everyone else clapping and cheering as he walked down the ladders and McQuade and Jonesy lifted him on their shoulders as the crowd parts and they walk down the gap and get to the steps and they put Ranma down and he heads off to the showers.

Later

Ranma walks into his room and lies down on the bed before looking at a photo of the original Rogue squadron line-up and the other line-ups of the squadron to the current line up when Nabiki walks into his room wearing her flight jacket and a pair of jeans and sits on a chair.

"Yes?" Ranma asked.

"I see you still answer challenges."

"Only the ones that insult the honour of Rogue squadron." Ranma replied as he sat on the bed "it seems that you're making quite a name for yourself."

"I am?"

"You may not realise it, but you are." Ranma replied, elsewhere McQuade and Jonesy sit in the mess hall with a deck of cards playing solitaire "I wonder what Ranma an that Nabiki girl are up to?" McQuade asked when the rest of the squadron walk in "best not to think about it man." Jonesy replied as the others sit down with them.

"So, what's the current topic?" Whistler asked.

"Ranma's love life." McQuade replied as he reshuffled the deck and put them away when Whistler leans across the table "and what was that meant to mean?" she asked grabbing hold of McQuade's jacket.

"Have you seen how close that Nabiki girl and Ranma are?"

"Well, come to think of it… yeah." Whistler replied as she let go of McQuade's jacket and he start down straightening his flight jacket out "so, what's the plan?" Ritchie asked making the rest of the squadron look at him.

"There's no plan, we just let this run it's natural course." Whistler said before they left and head to the reccy room to play some pool.

Authors note: Some of the Nerima gang will be appearing soon…. R&R.


	5. Ghosts of the navigators

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 5: Ghosts of the navigators

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own anything.

Authors note: Thanks to those that have reviewed.

All the pilots were on standby seeing as the fleet were passing through one of the first battlefields of the war with the wreckages of ships and fighters from both sides, Ranma sat in his fighter with his flight helmet on and the visor up and strapped in and the rest of his squadron were the same "it's been a while since we've been through here." Ranma said. "Sure is." Jonesy replied as they waited for the order to launch, on the bridge Ranko sat at her station "sir, I just picked up unknown energy spike… trying to match it to known ships." Ranko said as she quickly checked before looking at the captain "it's the Razorback." Ranko finished as the captain stood up "launch all squadrons and rely the message to all other ships in the fleet." The captain said before Ranko goes back to her station and relays the message to the other ships in the fleet before giving the order to launch. "This is it boys and girls." Ranma said as he closed the cockpit and waited for clearance, when the order is given all the squadrons take off as the gunners on the Sulaco run to their guns when they get into their positions they close the hatches behind them. "Prepare for combat."

"Look at the ghosts of the navigators." Jonesy said as he flies in formation with the rest of the squadron "what?" Nabiki asked curiously "there's an old story about his place, apparently the ghosts of the navigators haunt this place along with the ghosts of the crews and pilots." Ranma replied.

"We just got confirmation of our target."

"What is it?" McQuade asked.

"It's the Razorback." Someone replied "oh shit." Came one reply as the more experienced pilots began to curse like no tomorrow, "what's the Razorback." One of the less experienced pilots asked. "The Razorback is the pride of the enemy fleet." Ranma replied "stand by for attack." He finished before arming missiles and the rest of his squadron do the same before they spot the Razorback, a huge nasty looking carrier heavily armed and ready to fuck anything in it's path.

"I hope you've all done your wills."

Some pray to god and others tell stories of their encounters with the Razorback "Jonesy, if I don't make it back you can have my hentai collection." McQuade said as he prepared for combat with the Sulaco covering the rear ready to fight when the Razorbacks lascannons opened fire "BREAK FORMATION AND TRY TO TAKE THOSE LASCANNONS OUT!" Ranma said as everyone broke their formation and the Sulaco heads towards the Razorback and the forward lascannons opened fire as Ranma and the other squadrons of the Sulaco and the fleet head to the Razorback, on the Sulaco Ranko was praying silently when her station explodes sending her flying out of her chair "get her to the infirmary." The captain said and two of the bridge bunnies help Ranko up and carry her to the infirmary. Meanwhile the squadrons where buzzing the Razorback and taking care of the smaller guns firing at them with the cannons on their wings and the ones housed in the nose whilst Rogue squadron were taking care of the major gun turrets whilst avoiding lascannon fire "we're going into a hotspot now, lets see if we can take a few out." Ranma said before his squadron flew between two turrets and the turrets took each other out before the Sulaco came up alongside the Razorback and opened fire taking out a few of the guns on the Razorback whilst the squadrons tried taking out the main gun turrets before Enemy fighters were launched.

"Let's see if we can take some of these fighters out."

"Get them to follow." Ranma said as a few enemy fighters followed his squadron as they flew through a hotspot zone taking out the smaller turrets whilst avoiding enemy fire before they fly in between two of the bigger turrets that take out the enemy fighters before they buzz the bridge then double back to help the other squadrons that are in trouble whilst avoiding enemy fire "hey Nabs, you still in one piece?"

"Yeah."

"Stick with us and you'll see through this." Ranma replied as he opened fire on an enemy fighter destroying it before moving on and helping out various squadrons when the fighters of Alpha squadron flank Rogue squadron "hey, we got a concentration of gun turrets ahead of us."

"I see them, lets get this over and done with." Ranma replied as they headed towards the concentration of gun turrets before firing their missiles and pulling up and both Rogue and Alpha squadron help out other squadrons before Ranma peels off from his squadron and goes to find Nabiki helping out various AEF pilots in trouble on the way he spots Nabiki's fighter and flies alongside Nabiki.

"Well at least your still in one piece."

"Yeah." Nabiki replied as they flew side by side whilst taking care of the smaller guns as they gather survivors of AEF pilots whilst taking care of the enemy fighters and the turrets "let's go home." Ranma said before banking his fighter and bringing it round and the others do the same and they head back to their various carriers and land before they get out and head off to the showers before heading to their rooms.

Later

All the crewmembers of the Sulaco stand in one of the emergency hangers holding a funeral service, some of the wounded officers and crewmembers had bandages and slings as the captain goes threw a list of names of the pilots and crewmembers that had lost their lives.

"Those that lost their lives today will not be forgotten, we will be docking at a station to do some repairs and you will all get some R&R." the captain said as the crewmembers and pilots look tired before they are dismissed and head their separate ways whilst Ranma heads to the infirmary to talk to Ranko.

"Hey, I heard what happened."

"How many dead?" Ranko asked as she sat up on the bed "twenty seven confirmed." Ranma replied.

"How's Nabiki?"

"Well, she survived at the loss of the rest of her squadron." Ranma replied as he goes to leave the infirmary "you like her don't you?" Ranko asked making Ranma stop, as he was about to leave "I don't know." Ranma replied as he left the infirmary and heads to his quarters and beds down for the night.

Next day

Ranma wakes up and looks at the clock on the table opposite his bed looking at the time before he gets up and grabs his flight jacket and puts it on before heading to the mess hall on the way he sees the damage control lot checking the damages done by the Razorback before he walks into the mess hall and gets something to eat before the morning rush before sitting at a table as the first lot of people started to walk in and get some food and sit at the tables and eat their food before they start to talk as the rest of Ranma's squadron walk in and spot Ranma before they walk over to him and sit down at the table.

"So what's the plane whilst the repairs are being done?"

"What about the bar run?" Whistler asked, as the others except Ranma nod "I'm not doing another bar run again." Ranma replied as he stood up "you can do what you want, I'll probably be staying here to help with the repairs." Ranma said before leaving and heads to the reccy room and finds it empty and sits on one of the chairs and leans back against it staring at the ceiling "twenty seven confirmed dead, Christ I'd thought I'd be amongst that lot."

"What lot?"

"The dead, we've fought against the Razorback before." Ranma replied as Nabiki walked in and sat beside Ranma and put her hand on his shoulder "up for a game of pool Saotome?"

"You racking?" Ranma asked as he walks over to the pool table and grabbed two pool cues as Nabiki racked the balls up before Ranma handed her one of the cues "you break?" Ranma asked before Nabiki breaks before Ranma takes his turn and so on until the game is over and they leave the reccy room and head to the hanger where their fighters are and find some techs standing beside her fighter "we got some of the techs to redo the paint job on your fighter." Ranma said as the techs unveiled the newly repainted fighter and the kills that she has made during the battles that she has fought in.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." Nabiki replied before she hugged Ranma as the techs leave and Nabiki goes over to her fighter and looks at the dedication written on the nose "dedicated to the pilots of fresh meat squadron, those that never made it back."

Authors note; This chapter was written whilst I was listening to Iron Maiden's Brave New World album over and over again… R&R


	6. Well earned break

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 6: Well earned break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors note: I start these chapters late at night and try to get them done by the next day, so please forgive me.

The Sulaco and the others carriers of the fleet dock at what the pilots call the halfway house because it was basically the halfway point between earth and the arse end of space. To give the crewmembers some time off to relax whilst repairs were being done. "Well it's going to take a few weeks for the repairs to be done so don't do anything stupid." Ranma said to he rest of his squadron before they head down to the airlock. "See you in a few weeks." McQuade shouted as Ranma shouted something back as they got into the airlock and went through the tunnel and entered the halfway house and see all the other crewmembers of the rest of the fleet and the soldiers stationed on the halfway house before Rogue squadron disappear into the crowd, meanwhile Nabiki was getting her flight jacket on whilst walking in Ranma's direction and spots him.

"You going to the halfway house?"

"No, I'm going to help with the repairs." Ranma replied.

"Aw, come on you can show me around." Nabiki replied as she put on the old crying trick hoping that it would work.

"Don't work anymore."

"Damn it! Look I didn't want to say this… but I think I'm falling in love with you." Hearing these words stop Ranma dead in his tracks "I remember when you pulled that little stunt in Nerima."

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT LYING!"

Ranma turns round and looks at her and walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her "look, you'll find someone… me I'm just a fighter and I will always be a fighter." Ranma said as he noticed tears in Nabiki's eyes before he wipes them away for her before she hugs him and Ranma returns the hug. "Just let me get my flight jacket then." Ranma said before he goes to get his jacket from his quarters and returns before putting it on and Nabiki looks at the patch on the right sleeve. "Hey, how come I haven't got a squadron badge?"

"Because you're not a member of any squadron yet, let's go."

They both head for the airlock and through the tunnel and into the halfway house before they disappear into the crowd and Ranma begins to show her around before they go up onto the balcony and got some food while Ranma leaned on the balcony looking at all the people below "so, what was Akane's wedding like?" Ranma asked as Nabiki leaned on the balcony beside him "it wasn't a big fancy wedding, just family and a few friends." Nabiki replied as she looked down and saw the other members of Rogue squadron walking into a bar "not going to join the rest of your squadron in the bar?" Nabiki asked.

"No, last time we did this run we ended up in the brig for a month."

"Ouch." Nabiki replied "hey, isn't that Kasumi down there." Ranma said pointing down to a table and Nabiki looked where Ranma was pointing. "No, couldn't be."

"One way to find out."

Ranma and Nabiki leave and go down to where they think Kasumi or the person who looks like Kasumi is sat "err, excuse me miss..." Ranma said making the person turn round "oh my, Ranma?" Kasumi asked before spotting Nabiki "sis, what are you doing here?" Nabiki asked as she and Ranma sat down at the table. "I'm a medic here." Kasumi replied "what about you and Ranma?"

"We're both fighter pilots, Ranma's squadron leader of Rogue squadron and I just lost my squadron."

Ranma was about to say something when he heard a fight start in the bar that the rest of Rogue squadron were in "please say it's not them…" Ranma said before he ran over to the bar to see what's going on and saw the other members of Rogue squadron in a fight with Alpha squadron from the Altron, a few of the pilots held up McQuade whilst one of Alpha squadrons pilots punches him in the stomach over and over again whilst Whistler started to get up from the floor whilst Jonesy and Ritchie where full on fighting both standing back to back when Ranma grabs the one punching McQuade and throws him over the bar whilst the two holding McQuade up ran before Ranma helped up McQuade before he looks at the others before he motioned for the rest of his squadron to follow him and they leave.

"What the hell happened?"

"Alpha squadron started it, we were just sitting enjoying our drinks when they threw a glass bottle at McQuade." Ritchie replied as he helped put McQuade in a chair whilst Kasumi checks for any major injuries "he's okay." Kasumi said before Ranma started to slap McQuade lightly "hey. Up and at 'em fly boy."

"What?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Ranma replied, "somebody get me a bucket…" McQuade said as Kasumi pulled a bin out from underneath the table and passed it to Ranma who passed it to McQuade who took it from Ranma before throwing up in it "oh shit… there go my kidneys." McQuade said before standing up and starting to walk back to the bar before he gets stopped by Ranma and dragged back to the table where the rest of the squadron are and they get introduced to Kasumi when Ranma looks at his watch.

Meanwhile on the Sulaco the repairs started to get underway and the captain visited Ranko in the infirmary "looks like you'll be out of here soon Ranko." The captain said as the red haired woman looked at him and nodded back before the captain left whilst repair crews were working in the corridors as he walks past them before heading back to the bridge and sat in his chair as repair crews work on the bridge. Meanwhile Ranma and company were walking around the halfway house talking whilst heading for Kasumi's quarters, when they get there they find the place clean "still the cleaning freak I see." Nabiki said.

"Oh my, and what is that meant to mean?"

"Come on Kasumi, you know what I mean by that." Nabiki replied as Ranma sat on the floor with the rest of his squadron as Kasumi goes into the kitchen to cook some food "hey, Ranma how do you know this one?" Jonesy asked.

"That's Nabiki's older sister."

"You playboy." Whistler replied, as Ranma looked at her "I am not a playboy." Ranma replied as Kasumi came out of the kitchen with some food before they dig in "god, it's been so long since we've had proper food and not ret packs." McQuade said before he started eating again as Ranma leaves "what's up with Ranma?" Kasumi asked as the others look where Ranma was sat and shrugged their shoulders before going back to eating while Ranma walked around before he sat in a bar and ordered a drink.

Later

Ranma staggered out of the bar and went up to the balcony and leaned on the railings looking down at the lower floor when McQuade walks up and stands next to him "what's wrong?" McQuade asked.

"Nothing."

"Look man, this breaks been long overdue so don't waste it!" McQuade said before he left and went back to Kasumi's quarters whilst Ranma goes over to a table and sits on a chair and beds down for the night when Nabiki finds him asleep in the chair and his feet resting on the table making Nabiki giggle as she sits opposite him and watches him as he gets some sleep before she too falls asleep before Kasumi finds them and puts a blanket over them before she goes back to her quarters and find that McQuade is the only one awake. "Still awake?"

"Yeah, thank you for letting us stay here." McQuade told Kasumi who sat on a chair and took off her jacket and placed it on a table beside her chair "I'm John McQuade, the one curled up in the corner is Andrew Richards or Ritchie for short and the one using him as a pillow is Whistler."

"I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"I take it you've known Ranma for a while?" McQuade asked.

"Yes I have, I take it he told you about the numerous fiancés that his father engaged him to?"

"No, tell me more." McQuade said before Kasumi goes into the details of Ranma's misadventures in Nerima.

R&R


	7. Evacuation

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 7: Evacuation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors note: Half of that last chapter was written at night, and Ranko will come to play an important part in the later chapters.

Ranma, Nabiki and everyone else were waking up to sirens when Ranma bolts up and tips the table over waking up Nabiki, "what's all the commotion?" she asked as Ranma started to run down the steps "EVAC SIRENS GOING OFF!" Ranma shouted before Nabiki followed him and they meet up with the rest of Rogue squadron and Kasumi. "Head back to the Sulaco and prepare for launch." Ranma said as they head towards where the Sulaco is docked whilst all the crewmembers were running to their ships whilst the soldiers on the halfway house were more organised and formed orderly ques whilst the pilots that got n their carriers strapped themselves into their fighters and pulled their cockpits down after putting on their helmets and waited for the order to scramble, Kasumi watched as Ranma and the others strapped themselves in and closed their cockpits.

"Okay guys, usual drill."

"So Ranma, what about all those other women in your life?" McQuade asked as they waited for the order to scramble "who told you all that McQuade?" Ranma replied as the techs started to run, leaving all the fighters ready for combat as the Sulaco was ordered to leave and form a blockade with several of the other carriers to buy some time for the evacuation of the halfway house's population. The carriers forming the blockade launched their fighters "attack formation and good luck." Ranma said as he armed his missiles and the others do the same as they head to the enemy fleet to buy some time for the others "Jonesy, you know what you can have if I don't make it back." McQuade said as he followed the others into the attack by buzzing the lead ship and taking out some of the turrets before enemy fighters were launched and the AEF squadrons got most of the enemy fighters to follow them as they flew through trenches on the enemy ships, Ranma go several to follow him as he headed towards the bridge whilst dodging lascannon and enemy fire and headed towards the bridge before he pulled up and doubled back as two fighters went through the bridge causing he enemy ship to go down whilst parts of the ship exploded "we've done what we came to do, lets head home." Ranma said as he headed back to the Sulaco with the rest of his squadron and the other squadrons forming the blockade before they landed in their respective carriers and got out and took off their helmets before putting them back in their fighters and head off to the showers.

Meanwhile Kasumi and whatever people they could have before they were ordered to help form a blockade were in one of the spare hangers whilst an officer briefed them on their current situation before they were shown to their new quarters whilst Ranma and the other squadrons were in the reccy room relaxing after their mission "hey McQuade you never did tell me who told you?" Ranma said from the pool table.

"Your friend Kasumi, she told me."

"Now we got more grunts on board." Jonesy sighed before he threw a dart at the dartboard as Ranma took another shot on the pool table as several of the grunts walked in making everyone stop what they were doing and look at them before they went back to what they were doing as the grunts walked in "stupid fly boys." One of the grunts said making all the pilots stop what they were doing "hey, who saved yer asses back their." Whistler said as she stood up from her spot and joined the others before a fight broke out and soon it had ended up in the corridor, even Nabiki joined in and two hours later the fight ended with a victory for the pilots of the Sulaco, the bleeding had gone to the infirmary and Ranma found Kasumi attending to the wounded "oh my, that looks painful." Kasumi said as she treated Jonesy who had a nasty gash on his head.

"Feh, I'll survive."

Ranma watched from the door before he left and headed back to his quarters and sits on his bed and begins to think over the last few days before wondering what the future will hold before the others of Rogue squadron find him in his quarters sitting on his bed staring at the floor "HUP! GET UP AND CLEAN YOUR SHORTS!" McQuade shouted making Ranma look up at him and replies in his own way by punching McQuade in the solar plexus sending flat on his ass as Ranma got up and left his room and headed towards the bridge, when he gets their he finds Ranko sat at her station wearing her light grey uniform as he leans on the doorframe watching the bridge bunnies working before he left.

Meanwhile Nabiki lay on her bed staring at the ceiling when Ranma walks in "looks like you could use someone to talk to." Ranma said as he sat down on a chair opposite Nabiki as Nabiki sat up and looked at Ranma "just go away." Nabiki replied as she lay back down "you listened to me before I left Nerima and now I'm returning the favour." Ranma said as he puts his hands behind his head and stretched his legs "you did some good fighting back their Nabs."

"Well I did watch the best."

"Some of the guys have organised a small party for all the squadrons and the techs." Ranma said before he and Nabiki leave and walk to one of the spare hangers and enter through a small door and Nabiki finds that it had been converted into a gig hall and spots Jonesy on the stage with a guitar tuning it in before plugging it into an amp and starts to play Fade To Black as the others on the stage set up their equipment and join in playing Fade To Black.

Later

The converted hanger was full of all the pilots and techs on the Sulaco all-talking to each other when opening chords of Aces High are heard before the lights go down before they go back on and Jonesy and the others in the band run on stage and Jonesy runs to his place behind the mic. After they finish the song everyone cheers before Ranma lifts Nabiki on his shoulders, which scared her slightly at first but she got used to it "ya'll ready for some fucking fun tonight?" Jonesy shouted and everyone cheered back in response before they kicked off into some Less Than Jake (a brilliant ska band if I may add) before a skanking pit began (do not go into one of these if you value your shins.)

Next day

Ranma wakes up naked next to an equally naked Nabiki when she wakes and looks at Ranma before she kisses him on the lips "thank you for such a wonderful time in bed last night." Nabiki said as she got out of bed and put some clothes on before grabbing her showering gear and leaves for the showers leaving Ranma to wonder what happened last night.

Flashback

Ranma and Nabiki leave the gig and head to the reccy room where Ranma opens an air vent and pulls out a crate of beer and puts it on a table and passes a bottle to Nabiki who opens it and takes a mouthful before Ranma opens his beer and downed half of the bottle and puts it between his feet. "I never knew Jonesy was in a band?" Nabiki said.

"There's a lot you don't know about Rogue squadron."

"Like what?" Nabiki asked in hopes to get Ranma to talk about Rogue squadron "well, this is the sixteenth line up of the squadron, McQuade's been in the second longest and Whistler and Jonesy are the two more recent ones, only been in the squadron for two years." Ranma replied before he finished his beer and opened another one before he puts them back in the air vent and they leave as Nabiki latches onto his arm and drags him to her room.

End flashback

"That little sneak." Ranma muttered to himself whilst getting dressed before he left Nabiki's room and went to his room and grabbed his shower gear and heads to the showers where most of the squadrons are, takes his shower dries off and gets dressed before going to the mess hall for something to eat before he leaves and goes to the reccy room and grabs a set of darts and went over to the dart board and begins to play Darts by himself until some others come in and play pool and it wasn't long before the reccy room was full of pilots and infantry men and other various crewmembers relax.

Authors note: Fade To Black copyrighted to METALICA, Aces High copyrighted to IRON MAIDEN.

R&R


	8. Curse of a fallen soul

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 8: Curse of a fallen soul

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

Authors note: Did anyone spot the fear & loathing in Las Vegas quote in the last chapter?

Nabiki walks into the mess hall and finds Rogue squadron sitting at a table talking as Nabiki walks over to them when the siren goes off and all the pilots run to their fighters and get in them before they launch "this better not be a drill!" Jonesy said as Ranma and McQuade flew on either side of his fighter "below us" Ranma replied as he dived and the rest follow his lead descending on enemy fighters and open fire "they're short range fighters." McQuade said before Ranma tipped his fighter to one side "looks like a transport ship." Ranma replied as he spotted the transport ship "looks like supplies for a base, let's head back." With that said they head back and land and head to the showers.

The crew of Rogue squadron walk down one of the many corridors on the Sulaco talking "you know we could have attacked that transport ship." Jonesy said "yeah, but we need to follow it." Ranma replied as they headed to the reccy room to play some pool when a messenger arrives for Ranma "captain wants to see you Ranma" the messenger said making Ranma put down the pool cue and follow the messenger to the captains room "you wanted to see me sir?" Ranma asked, "yes, please take a seat." The captain said before Ranma sat down "you see we need your squadrons expertise on a raid… you see the Razorback if running out of fuel and supplies."

"We could drop magnetic mines on whatever you want destroying?"

"That's what I was thinking myself, how soon can you get your techs to rearm your fighters?" the captain asked "a few hours." Ranma replied before he left the captains room and went to find Rogue squadrons techs and finds them tuning up the engines on their fighters. "HEY SHIGO, HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO REARM OUR FIGHTERS!" Ranma shouted making the techs stop and Shigo turns round to look at Ranma.

"What do you need?"

"Magnetic mines." Ranma replied.

"How many?"

"Two on each fighter." Ranma replied before Shigo turned round to look at his men "five hours… maximum." He replied before Ranma left "ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, LETS GET THE STUFF WE NEED!" Shigo shouted before his men run to get the tools they need.

Ranma gathers his squadron minus Nabiki head to one of the spare hangers and explains the situation at hand "oh great, just great… we're all going to die." Jonesy said "relax, it _should_ be lightly armed." McQuade said.

"How long will it take to rearm our fighters?"

"Five hours Maximum." Ranma replied before they head to the mess hall, on the way they pass a team of marines and Ranma recognises one of them and walks over to them "excuse me, are you Jonathan 'Johnny boy' O'Hara?" he asked. "Who wants to know?" said person asks.

"The wild stallion."

"Jesus, Ranma I heard you got shot down at the battle of Pluto."

"I did, landed perfectly and got a lift to my airstrip." Ranma replied before they head to the mess hall where they rejoin Ranma's squadron at a table "what's with the marines?" Whistler asked.

"This here…" Ranma said pointing to the person before continuing "is the legendary Johnny boy."

"As in the same person that managed to rewire an unarmed missile to explode?"

"They still talk about that?" O'Hara said laughing.

Later

Rogue squadron sit in their fighters going over their system before they wait for clearance to launch and do so when the order is given and fly in formation until they see the re-supply station and see the turrets open fire and they break formation and fly over the main parts and drop the magnetic mines and head back to the Sulaco when one of the turrets fires and hits McQuade's undercarriage system. When they land the others land and get wheeled into their spots "I can't get my carriage up." He said and crashes his fighter into the back wall and all the techs and pilots run to the crashed fighter as the medics arrive just as they pull out McQuade's body out and puts it on a stretcher before taken to the infirmary.

Ranma and his squadron stand in the infirmary looking at McQuade hooked up to life support when Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranko walk in "we came as soon as we heard." Ranko said when the life support machine flat lined making the medics run to the body to try to resuscitate him but one turns round and shakes their head. "The curse of a fallen soul." Ranma said before they all leave and prepare for McQuade's funeral as the medics note the time of death

Several hours later

Everyone gathered in one of the spare hangers dressed in their best uniforms standing in front of McQuade's coffin for his funeral as Ranma stood behind the coffin and gives a speech about McQuade before he took off McQuade's dog tag and walked towards the front of the coffin and turns towards and salutes with tears in his eyes and running down his face as everyone else salutes and he marches off as the coffin is jettisoned and everyone leaves, Ranma goes to McQuade's quarters and starts to pack up McQuade's things in boxes and comes across a photo of himself and McQuade as drinking buddies and sits on the bed before he puts it in a box and takes them to an empty hanger and puts them in one of the storage boxes before he leaves and goes back to his quarters.

Authors note: This is a rewrite of the original chapter 8… R&R


	9. Black

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 9: Black

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors note: This is not a cross over and all will be explained in this chapter Zaxxon.

Authors warning: This chapter is written heavily under the influence of Pearl Jam… you have been warned!

The Razorback docked with the supply station that the Sulaco sent in Rogue squadron to set magnetic mines and lost one of their own. The Sulaco waited at a safe distance before detonating the explosives destroying the supply station and damaging the Razorback before rejoining the fleet.

Ranma sits in his room in the dark with a bottle of beer in his hands thinking of what happened to McQuade over and over again and wishing he could've done something, the rest of the squadron and Nabiki sit in the mess hall at a table "Where's Ranma?" Jonesy asked "haven't seen him since McQuade's funeral yesterday." Whistler replied as Nabiki stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I know where he is." Nabiki replied before she left and walks down the corridor to Ranma's room and walks into it finding his staring at the floor with the bottle of beer still in his hands, "before you ask, this is my seventh bottle." Ranma said without looking up and Nabiki sat next to him on the bed "there was nothing you could have done." Nabiki said when Ranma looks at her "you're right." Ranma replied as he put the bottle down and grabbed his flight jacket and puts it on before they leave and head to the mess hall.

"There he is."

Ranma and Nabiki walk over to the rest of the squadron and sat down with them "we all took McQuade's death hard." Jonesy said and they agreed on that "we're gonna need a new pilot" Whistler said before they leave and head to the reccy room "what about O'Hara?" Whistler asked "nah, O'Hara's a marine, he's probably forgotten how to use a fighter" Ranma replied as they walked into the reccy room and play some pool while Ranma sits down and goes through a list of pilots from a data pad that he had acquired from one of the bridge bunnies during a twenty four hour drink and bragathon when Nabiki sits down next to him.

"I think you need to update that."

"Jesus, Nabiki don't do that, reminds me of a teacher at the academy." Ranma replied as he goes through the list of pilots "green hair and sapphire eyes?" Nabiki asked as Ranma finished what he was doing "yeah, that's her, can't remember her name though" Ranma replied, "Setsuna Meiou, I think?" Nabiki replied before they both remember the woman that had scared the hell out of them at times before they both shudder mentally at the memories of that woman when the sirens go off and all the pilots leave the reccy room and head to their fighters and strap themselves in and wait for the order to launch whilst the gunners run to their positions and close the hatches behind them and manned their positions while the pilots were given clearance to launch.

Once all the squadrons had been launched and formed their squadrons, on the bridge Ranko had told the captain that the Razorback had caught up with them even though it was damaged forcing the Sulaco to peel off from the fleet and turns round ready to meet the Razorback head on, Ranma sat in his fighter staring at the incoming Razorback before he put down the visor on his helmet as enemy fighters head in their direction before they break formation and get several of the fighters to follow them as the Sulaco moved to meet the Razorback head on as the forward guns aimed at the Razorback before opening fire and hitting the Razorback damaging it as Ranma managed to get rid of the fighters following him and helped out several other fighters in trouble.

"This is for you McQuade." Ranma said to himself as he flew towards the Razorback and armed his missiles as he dodged the lascannon fire coming from the Razorback before he fired all his missiles before he pulled up and flew across the body of the Razorback avoiding enemy fire as he banked his fighter and returned to the battle that was raging before both sides returned to their carriers and landed before they get out and head to the showers to get washed.

Once the Sulaco rejoined the fleet everyone on board gathered in the mess hall to remember the beginning of the war over twenty years ago, when the people who had left Earth declared war against the Earth and were using the ships given to the colonists from the different countries that they all came from against the AEF cruisers and carriers and the AEF were losing the war up until a few years ago, even though they were heading back to Gateway station, the last stop between Earth and the rest of space and soon to be one hell of a last stand. Everyone stood up raised their cups to the memory of the dead before they all sat back down and began to talk about the battles that they had been involved in before Ranma left and decided to go to the reccy room to have some time to himself and just stood staring out of the window looking at the stars before he closes his eyes.

Flashback

Ranma sits in waiting room along with his squadron next to the airstrip where his fighter sat waiting to scramble with the rest of the squadrons fighters when the siren goes off and they all run out to see enemy fighters heading their way making them run to their fighters and strap themselves in before they take off as the enemy fighters start to bomb the air strip taking out several of the fighters and the waiting room along with the barracks as Ranma and the rest of Rogue squadron take out the enemy fighters before they land again and several techs run over to their fighters and help the pilots out of their aircraft and they look around and see burning aircraft, buildings and dead bodies.

"Our 'home.'" Yui said as she stood beside Ranma and McQuade as they look at the burning buildings and wreckages of the fighters before they help out moving the bodies.

End flashback

Ranma reopens his eyes "Yui… McQuade…" he muttered to himself when Nabiki walks in and finds Ranma staring out of the window and walks up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder "why'd you leave so early?" Nabiki asked.

"I had my reasons."

"Like what?" Nabiki asked, "I already told you." Ranma replied before he turned round and looked at her and walked away and left the reccy room and decided to go to the hanger where he had stored McQuade's belongings and goes through the photos and gathered the now deceased pilots hentai collection before he puts the photos away and gathered the H collection and went to find Jonesy to give them to him but he can't find him anywhere and decides to put them in Jonesy's room before he decides to go and sit in his fighter. Once he climbs into his fighter and pulls out a photo of the original line-up of Rogue squadron and stuck it to the canopy of the cockpit and closed the cockpit looking to the side at the photo before he strapped himself in and put his helmet on and requested clearance for launch and when it was given he turned on his thrusters and took off, deciding to do a few laps around the Sulaco he banked his fighter and flew along side the Sulaco before diving and going underneath the Sulaco and brought his fighter up on the other side.

Later

Ranma sat in his room with several photos in his hands going through them "where do fallen angels go?" he asked himself before he found his graduation photo and came to a realization that their was only a handful of the people that he knew were still alive and went through the faces to see which were still alive and kicking "I'm the only one on my row still alive." He muttered to himself as he continued the search to see which were still alive.

Jonesy sat in his quarters with his guitar playing Gone Away by The Offspring before he puts down his guitar and goes through some old files from before they had left Gateway years ago. Jonesy picks up one that says classified and begins to read through it.

"So, the Sulaco was originally meant to be destroyed."

Authors note: Even though Setsuna Meiou was mentioned, this is not a crossover… R&R


	10. Do you feel the same?

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 10: Do you feel the same?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Authors note: I've had no sleep for the last few days, I've been surviving on nothing but coffee, and I'll try to get around to rewriting chapters 8 & 9 sometime soon.

Nabiki wondered around the corridors trying to find Ranma but she couldn't find him anywhere so she decided to ask one of his squadron and goes to find one, she found Whistler in the hanger where the fighters were "hey Whistler, you seen Ranma?" she asked making Whistler turn round.

"He got a message from an old friend of his, and had to go see hid friend on the Altron."

"He has friends?" Nabiki replied jokingly as she sees Ranma's fighter coming into land and gets out once he landed and turns round and pulls out a small package from behind his seat and goes up to Nabiki and Whistler "who's that for?" Whistler asked looking at the package in Ranma's hands "it's for Kasumi." Ranma replied before he walked away and goes to find Kasumi, finding her in the infirmary "hey Kasumi, package for you."

"Thank you Ranma." Kasumi said before she took the package from Ranma and puts it to one side as Ranma leaves and begins to wonder who the package came from before she opens it and reads the letter and realises who it was from, meanwhile Nabiki was still trying to track down the ever elusive Ranma and was having trouble trying to find him and asks around and got the same reply from everyone she asked. Elsewhere Ranma was writing a letter to McQuade's family.

"I never really did like writing these."

He finishes the letter and proof reads it before sending it to McQuade's family before he leaves where he was and goes to find his squadron and finds them sat in the reccy room sat around doing nothing and waiting for the call to action "hey Nabiki's looking for you." Whistler said as Ranma walked over to them and sat on a stool with his back to the door when Nabiki walks in and spots him and goes over to him "Ranma can I talk to you for a moment?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure."

Nabiki and Ranma leave as everyone in the room makes whipping sounds making Ranma turn round "cut that out." He said before he leaves and follows Nabiki to her quarters "What was it you wanted to ask?" Ranma asked as he closed the door behind him "Ranma, I wanted to ask you something." Nabiki said, "That's why I'm here." Ranma replied flashing her a grin making Nabiki blush "I… I wanted to know if you love me?" she asked making Ranma rather nervous and scratches the back of his neck whilst sweat dropping "it's kinda awkward at the moment." Ranma replied.

"I understand."

Ranma sees the tears welling up in Nabiki's eyes before he goes to leave and stops at her door "I'm really sorry, you know where I live so you can talk to me anytime." Ranma said before he left and heads back to the reccy room while Nabiki just sits on her bed planning her next move on getting Ranma.

"So, what's going on between you and Nabiki?"

"Nothing." Ranma replied before he left the reccy room and went to the hanger where the wreckage of McQuade's fighter now sat to one side and looks at it and can still hear the sounds of the techs running to the fighter and the smell of the leaking fuel still burned in his nose before he left and headed to his quarters and sits on his bed before putting his head in his hands and looks at the floor before taking his flight jacket off and putting it to one side as Ranko walks in.

"It's strange without McQuade now."

"Sure is Ranko." Ranma replied as he begins to remember how he and McQuade had first met.

Flashback

As the battle of Pluto raged Ranma's fighter crashed right next to an AEF airstrip and Ranma got out of his fighter and reported in to the commanders building but they didn't have any transport at the moment before the sirens went off causing them to run out of the building and to an AA gun "you know how to use this?"

"Yeah, you keep loading and I'll keep firing!" Ranma shouted as he swung the AA gun round and opens fire at several enemy fires and keeps track of them as they fly low towards them as the commander of the airstrip keeps on feeding the guns as Ranma keeps on firing at them hitting the lead enemy fighter before it crashes as the other fighters peel off "COMING IN AT TEN O'CLOCK!" this makes Ranma turn the gun round and opens fire quickly destroys the enemy fighters before the squadron living at the airstrip land and Ranma recognised the lead fighter.

"Took your time John."

"Ranma. thought you were dead." John replied as he got out of his fighter "I need your help John, I need to get back to my squadron." Ranma never finished his sentence as John motioned for Ranma to follow him to John's quarters and John goes inside and comes out a minute later with a heavily modified motorcycle.

"You'll get it back."

"Relax." John said as Ranma got on it and kick started it and heads back to his squadron, along the way he narrowly avoids enemy fire as he heads back to his squadrons airstrip. When he gets there he stops the bike and gets off and wheels it to outside the commanders office before he goes in and reports in and comes out and waits for his squadron in the waiting room and finds someone waiting.

"You new on this strip?" Ranma asked.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Ranma replied as he sat down and looked out of the window keeping an eye out if his squadron lands "so kid, you a new gunner?" Ranma asked the person "no, I'm a new pilot. I've been assigned to Rogue squadron."

"I never knew we were getting a new pilot."

"John McQuade."

"Squadron leader Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied as his squadron landed and Ranma stood in the doorway watching as they got out "I can't believe Ranma got shot down." Yui said as she climbed out of her fighter "never saw him bail." The person next to her said before they spot Ranma standing in the doorway "don't count me out of the game yet." Ranma said before he introduces McQuade to the squadron.

End flashback

"When you think about it, he had a good innings with the squadron."

"Sure did." Ranko replied before she left and Ranma lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking back on all the memories of all the times he and McQuade kept on getting into fights before smiling slightly but now McQuade was dead and there was nothing they could have done to save him.

Later

Ranma hadn't moved from his spot and his squadron were getting worried about it and decided to call in the person who had known him for a long time… Nabiki "personally, I'd leave him alone for a while." Nabiki said before she walks away and goes to her quarters and prepares her plan for Ranma and gets changed into civvies before putting her flight jacket back on and leaves her room and heads to Ranma's quarters. When she gets there she enters his room and finds him asleep before climbing into his bed with him.

"I wonder if he loves me."

"I do." Ranma said before Nabiki realised that he wasn't asleep and turns round to look at him before kissing him.

Authors note: I will get around to redoing chapters 8 & 9.


	11. Don't cry

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 11: Don't cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Nabiki and Ranma, still asleep in the same bed Nabiki had Ranma's arms wrapped around her like she was going to die as the others of Rogue squadron walk in and find the two still asleep "it's great to see him like this." Whistler said before they leave and go the reccy room to relax until they get a call to launch. In the hanger where the fighters are the techs of Rogue squadron were busy at work on the fighters "hey Deunan, check the system now." Shigo said and said person sat at a laptop hooked up to one of the fighters systems and runs a diagnostics check before looking at Shigo.

"So far… so good" one of the techs said.

Shigo sees smoke coming from the engines "SHIT, UNHOOK IT!" Shigo shouted making Deunan unhook the laptop as Shigo runs to the engines to check the damage done and finds minor damage "where are we going wrong?" he muttered before going over and standing behind Deunan as she goes over the diagnostics of the fighter "we're going wrong in the same place, the fuel lines are being pushed to their limits." Deunan replied pointing at the spot where the line is being put to the limits "looks like we're going to have to refit that entire stretch of fuel line on all the fighters." Shigo replied before he gave the order to change all fuel lines.

"Ranko, your shifts over."

"Is it?" Ranko asked before she stood up and leaves the bridge as someone takes her place at the helm. The red haired young woman walks down the corridors of the Sulaco with her hands in her blue flight jacket and heads to the reccy room and finds Rogue squadron minus Ranma sat at a table and goes over to them "anyone seen Ranma?" she asked.

"Check his quarters."

"Thanks." Ranko replied as she left and Rogue squadron look at each other "she's going to hurt him." Whistler said and Jonesy nods back as Ranko walks down the corridor to Ranma's quarters and walks in finding Ranma and Nabiki still asleep in his bed "it's good to see him like this." She said to herself before she leaves and bumps into Ritchie.

"Oh hey Ranko, Ranma awake?"

"I wouldn't disturb him." Ranko replied before she walked away and Ritchie realised what she meant and he followed Ranko to the reccy room.

Meanwhile the techs of Rogue squadron were replacing the fuel lines in the fighters with new ones while Deunan was going over the fighter specs "that should do it." She said before sunning a simulation "simulations are one thing, but it's trying it for real is the one that counts." Shigo replied as Deunan hooked her laptop back up to the fighters system and starts to run a diagnostics check "running smoothly."

"It's done."

"Great, install the new fuel lines into all the fighters." Shigo said and the others go to spread the word to all the other techs to install the new fuel lines in the fighters as Shigo closes the system down before unhooking the wires to Deunan's laptop before she closes down the laptop as Shigo walks away and goes to tell the pilots what they had done and not to push the fighters too hard while Deunan walked to her quarters with her laptop under her arm before walking into her quarters and putting the laptop down on her desk before pulling up a chair and sitting at the desk and starting up her laptop and goes through the diagnostics.

"Hey, Jonesy." Ritchie said making said person look at him "what?" came the reply "and no, I'm not going to wake Ranma up." Jonesy finished making Ritchie put his hands up in defence, "no, even I wouldn't do that... what are we all going to do when this is all over?" Ritchie said and Jonesy wondered about the future "well, I don't know to tell the truth. The Sulaco will be decommissioned and we'll all go our separate ways I suppose." Jonesy replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Me, I'm leaving the military after this."

"I think we all are." Jonesy replied before heading to the pool table and plays some pool with someone from another squadron and Ritchie left and goes top the mess hall while Whistler just wonders around the corridors, meanwhile Deunan finished with the diagnostics and sighed as she shut down her laptop and leaves the desk where she had been working on the diagnostics of the fighters before bedding down for a few hours.

O'Hara and his marines were going over their weapons, stripping them and cleaning them before putting them back together again "what are we going to do when we get back to Gateway?" one of them asked "I don't know." O'Hara replied as he put his handgun back together before he puts it back in it's holster before moving onto the next gun "bet you cant do that blindfolded."

"How much you betting?" O'Hara asked.

"A months rations."

"You're on." O'Hara replied as he put the rifle down and puts a blindfold on and someone checks to make sure that he can't see and O'Hara picks up the rifle and begins to take it apart and lays the parts down on the floor in front of him before he removes the blindfold "not bad for an ex pilot." O'Hara said before picking up one of the pieces and starts to clean it.

"Ex pilot?"

"Yeah, three years at the academy before getting kicked out." O'Hara replied before he started to put the rifle back together before putting it away and taking out another rifle and begins to do the same again.

Authors note: Ranko will come to play a major part in the next chapter… R&R


	12. New captain

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 12: New captain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Ranma wakes up and looks at Nabiki still asleep in his arms and lightly kisses her neck lightly before he gets out of the bed and grabs his flight uniform and puts it on before grabbing his showering gear and heads to the showers and finds his squadron "HEY GUYS, LOOK WHO JUST GOT UP!" Whistler shouted and the others clap in response.

"Cut that out you guys."

They all stop clapping and go back to getting showered "so, what's she like in bed?" Jonesy asked, "Dude, when this war is over we're going to get you a girlfriend or a life, preferably both." Ranma replied making Jonesy laugh, "no… seriously, we are." Whistler added making everyone laughs "good luck, in finding someone more twisted than me." Came the reply from Jonesy before Ranma left after getting dried and back into his flight uniform and heads back to his quarters and finds Nabiki sat on his bed "and where did you go?" she asked.

"To get showered, we've been asleep for twenty-four hours love."

"Have we?" Nabiki asked before looking at her watch before getting dressed and borrows Ranma's showering gear and heads to the showers whilst Ranma changes his flight uniform before he leaves and heads down to the mess hall for some breakfast and sits at an empty table and expects McQuade to walk in and keeps "you know, he's never going to come back." Ranko said standing behind Ranma, "I know it's just that I'll never get used to him being dead." Ranma replied as Ranko sat opposite him "so, what's going on between you and Nabiki?"

"Well, we're in a relationship now."

"Congratulations, hope your both happy together." Ranko replied as the others of Rogue squadron walk in and head to where Ranma and Ranko are sat before Ranko leaves to start her shift on the bridge as Rogue squadron begin to talk about their plans after the war "when I get my own place you guys are always welcome." Ranma said and the others tell each other what they're planning on doing after the war when the sirens go off and all the pilots run to the hangers and strap themselves in and go over the systems before getting the order to launch and do so "coming in on our six, fast!" someone shouted before they break formation and try to get a few of the enemy fighters to follow them away from the fleet.

Rogue squadron help out the other squadrons that are in trouble "they're going after the fleet." Ranma said and Rogue squadron head after the fighters going after the fleet "thought you could use a little help from Alpha squadron." The squadron leader of Alpha squadron asked "cheers, try to keep them from the medical frigate." Ranma replied as they caught up with the enemy fighters and opened fire on them whilst dodging lascannon fire from the fleet, Ranma chases an enemy fighter as it heads towards the Sulaco and opened fire clipping it wing and it heads towards the bridge of the Sulaco "oh no you don't." Ranma said and opened fire hitting it's engines and could only watch as it crashes into the back of the bridge, on the bridge the crewmembers were dealing with the damage "EVERYONE OKAY?" Ranko shouted as she got up from the floor as everyone else replied in his or her own way "ANYONE DEAD?" someone else shouted "yeah, every officer on the bridge." Ranko replied as she looked at the captain who had died instantly from a broken neck before going back to the view screen watching the battle and sees the fighters on both sides fight and take each other out and spots Rogue and Alpha squadron working together for the first time destroying any enemy fighters that get too close to the medical frigate which is the lightest armed in the fleet before Nabiki runs onto the bridge.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"WELL, ALL THE OFFICERS ON THE BRIDGE ARE DEAD AND ROGUE AND ALPHA SQUADRON ARE WORKING TOGETHER!" Ranko shouted over the noise of the sirens as Nabiki looks around and sees people putting out the fires, the battle in space was still raging and Rogue and Alpha squadron were taking care of any fighters that got through the other squadrons before they head back to the battle and help out the other squadrons in trouble before finishing off the enemy fighters and return to their respective carriers and land before getting out of their fighters and head to the showers and then go their separate ways, Ranma finds Nabiki sat on his bed.

"Ranko's acting captain."

"When did that happen?" Ranma asked as he sat beside Nabiki and put his arm around her shoulder "all the commanding officers were on the bridge and when that fighter crashed into the back of the bridge it killed all the CO's." Nabiki replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder "looks like we'll be having a few funerals later." Ranma replied as Ranko walked in "I just heard." Ranma told her as Ranko sat down "I didn't want to talk about this in front of the others, we're running out of fuel and supplies."

"That's not all I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Ranko and Nabiki say at the same time "those were short range fighters and there were no carriers around except the fleets." Ranma replied before Ranko left and Ranma goes to get his best uniform out ready for the funeral and Nabiki goes to do the same when Ranma finds an old photo of him and the Tendo sisters before putting it away and starts to get changed into his best uniform and waits for the funeral to begin "when I get back I'm going to have to see mom about the old man." Ranma muttered to himself before he sat on the bed and Nabiki returned and looked at Ranma.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I've seen too many of these." Ranma replied before they leave for the funeral both holding hands and head to one of the spare hangers and find a few of the crew already there "hey guys." Nabiki said making the people that were there turn round and greet the couple in their own way before the rest of the crew turn up for the funeral. During the funeral several people give speeches and Ranma was one of them and gave a short speech before they left and head to the mess hall except Ranma who had been asked to stay behind by Ranko.

"You know our situation and I want you to keep it quiet."

"Yes ma'am." Ranma replied saluting and goes to leave "there's no need to call me that Ranma." She said before Ranma left and went to his quarters and got changed and headed to the reccy room and found it empty and sat down by himself. In the mess hall the crew were talking about their plans for after the war "anyone seen Ranma?" Whistler asked.

"He got asked to stay behind for something."

"I'll go find him." Nabiki said before she goes to find him "do you reckon they'll be making out if he's in the reccy room?" Jonesy asked making Whistler look at him "oh yes." She replied as Nabiki walked down the corridor and past the reccy room and out of the corner of her eye saw Ranma sat by himself and stops before going into the reccy room and sits beside Ranma "I cant tell anyone about our situation." Ranma said as Nabiki looked at Ranma and whispered something in his ear making Ranma go red in the face before she dragged Ranma away from the reccy room quite literally by his arms.

Meanwhile Ranko sat alone on the bridge at her old station before sighing and leaves the bridge and heads to the mess hall where the crew were drinking copious amounts of alcohol "SHIT, IT'S THE CAPTAIN!" someone shouted and the beer was hidden _very_ quickly and Ranko walked in "what, you're not drinking?" Ranko asked, as the crew look at each other and in the blink of an eye the beer was brought back out _very_ quickly making Ranko blink then look at her hand to find a bottle of beer and a bottle opener before she joins the crew in drinking.

Kasumi sat in the infirmary going through several photos before sighing in boredom before putting them away and leaves the infirmary to join in the party down at the mess hall.

Authors note: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter done, I got a call from team wolf II telling me that they had reformed Fearless Freak studios has reformed and they needed their three most reckless members back. Me, Mirai 12 and Team Wolf II… R&R


	13. Heaven is falling

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 13: Heaven is falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: I've been listening to too much Bad Religion.

"Everything ready for the game?" Whistler asked as Jonesy pulled out a box from one of the spare hangers "just need to take all this poker gear to the mess hall and set up the table." He replied before they left and head to the mess hall and pass Ritchie and someone else as they carry a round table down to the mess hall "geez, I can't believe it's time for our yearly squadrons only poker game." Ritchie said and the other person nodded back as they headed to the mess hall where Ranma was helping to set up the seats for their game that would start in an hour as soon as the table and deck arrived and were set up.

"Tell me Ranma, why are we doing this?"

"Well love, it's our annual squadron only poker game." Ranma replied as the table and deck arrive and are quickly set up the table and got the deck and chips ready as the other twelve squadrons based on the Sulaco enter before someone goes to the door with a sign that said 'SQUADRON MEMBERS ONLY POKER GAME! DO NOT ENTER!' and they all sit at the table "you play poker?" Nabiki asked Ranma who looked at her "yeah, got into it at the academy and it's become a yearly event for squadrons." He replied as someone started to deal the cards.

On the bridge Ranko was getting used to her new position as acting captain and looked around the bridge and looks at the repair crews at work repairing the damage that was caused yesterday "I'm never going to get used to this." She muttered to herself, meanwhile the poker game was in full swing and the more experienced pilots were talking about the old days "whatever happened to the crew of bomber NX-6178 'heaven is falling'?" someone asked.

"They got shot down, went down in a blaze of glory." Ranma replied before picking up a card.

"Oh yeah, what was the name of their tail end Charlie?" Jonesy asked and everyone looked at each other trying to remember the name of the tail gunner "don't think any of us can remember his name." Whistler replied as she picked up a card "how'd they go down?" Nabiki asked.

"Completely shot up before being cut in half and their tail end Charlie kept on firing as the rear half went down."

"Well, heaven did fall for them." Ritchie said making everyone groan before he got slapped around the back of the head "that was bad, even by my standards" Jonesy replied before putting his cards down "I'm out." He said before pushing his chips into the middle of the table and opening his beer and taking a mouthful before sitting back in his seat and watches the others continue to play the squadrons only poker game and talk and laugh about their days at the academy.

"Anyone remember old man Harrison?"

"Jesus Christ, he still alive?" Whistler asked and the others laughed, "He's dead." Nabiki replied putting her cards down and everyone looked at Nabiki "whoa, how'd the old man die?" Ranma asked.

"Heart attack."

"I think I'll speak for the more experienced pilots here… a heart attack, we thought that he'd die in a midair collision or something… the man was practically immortal." Ranma replied.

"Well, he wasn't."

They all lift their bottles of beer up "TO OLD MAN HARRISON THE FINEST FIGHTER COMBAT INSTRUCTOR!" they all say before going back to their game whilst O'Hara and his marines sat in the reccy room looking rather bored "hey O'Hara, what's going on with all the squadrons?"

"It's their yearly poker game." O'Hara replied.

"Well, this sucks." One of them replied and the others replied in their own way before a few of them decided to play some pool whilst the others decided to get some sleep, the poker game went on and the crew were doing their own things Deunan and Shigo were sat in the hanger with Rogue squadrons fighters in and they were working on Nabiki's fighter by repainting it and added 'Rogue two, tamer of the wild stallion.'

"When Ranma finds out, we're in deep shit."

"Relax Deunan, I'll take the rap." Shigo replied as he finished with the painting before stepping back and looking at their handiwork before they leave, on the bridge Ranko is contemplating on telling her crew about their situation "captain, anything wrong?"

"No."

Meanwhile at the poker game only three people were left in Ranma, Nabiki and Whistler and everyone else was drinking and someone turned on a c.d. player and put Bad Religion's Generator album and put Heaven is falling on as Whistler leaves the game before the sirens go off and they all groan and run to their fighters and strap themselves in and launch and Ranma spots a enemy landing carrier with fighter escort and dives and the other fighters follow and open fire on the fighters quickly getting rid of them before opening fire on landing carrier and cuts it in half before having flashbacks of NX-6178.

Flashback

During the battle of Pluto Rogue squadron were flying escort duty on a bombing raid on enemy positions "this is Rogue one to NX-6178, we're coming up to target and flak is pretty thick tonight." Ranma said through the intercom in his helmet.

"This is pilot of NX-6178, roger that Rogue one."

Enemy fighters appear out of nowhere and start to strafe the bombers and the fighters go to take care of the fighters and several enemy fighters converge on NX-6178 and strafe it before the mid gunner nails one and stares at it as it cuts the bomber in half and Ranma watches as the tail end Charlie keeps on firing as his half goes down with the front half in flames.

End flashback

"Ranma, HEY RANMA!" Nabiki shouted making Ranma snap out of his daze "what's wrong?" Whistler asked as they headed back to the Sulaco "nothing." He replied as the landed and head back to their poker game as the techs refuelled the fighters as well as rearming them "what happed out there, you froze." Jonesy said.

"Remember what happened to NX-6178? I just had a flashback of it."

"Jesus man, you've really let this war get to you." Jonesy said as they go back to their poker game and a few hours later the game was over, Nabiki had won by calling Ranma's bluff and once they've packed the stuff away for another year they go their separate ways. Nabiki and Ranma head off to his quarters.

Authors note: I might do a one off story about what happened to NX-6178… R&R


	14. Be yourself

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 14: Be yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing Ar-Kaos; I'm currently deciding whether or not to do a sequel or prequel or maybe both.

Ranko had gathered the crew of the Sulaco in one of he hangers "I am about to tell you our situation, only two others know of our situation, we are running out of fuel and supplies slowly." She said and the crew started to talk amongst themselves "so we might have to pull double shifts." Ranko finished before they all leave except Ranma "the only bit of advice I can give you right now is be you yourself." Ranma said before he left leaving Ranko alone to think about things as Ranma caught up to the others.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just told her to be herself, as Joe Strummer once said the future is unwritten." Ranma replied to the question as they head to the mess hall "wasn't Joe Strummer in a punk band called The Clash?" Whistler asked as they enter the mess hall and sit at an empty table "who would have thought that you listen to a band like The Clash?" Nabiki asked.

"You can blame O'Hara for that, he always played The Clash back at the academy."

Just as Ranma said that O'Hara walked in wearing torn jeans and a Clash t-shirt with the London Calling album cover on it and finds Rogue squadron and goes over to them before sitting with them when the sirens go off and everyone runs to their battle positions, O'Hara runs to an AA turret and loads it before taking up the gunners spot as Rogue squadron strap themselves into their fighters and wait for the order to launch as the gunners close the hatches behind them, on the bridge Ranko sits in the captains chair "don't order any squadrons launch unless I say so."

O'Hara waits until the targeting system locks onto the first enemy fighter before opening fire as the other guns and AA guns open fire and O'Hara opens fire hitting the fighter before swinging the guns round and opens fire nailing a few enemy fighters before the Razorback takes up position next to the Altron and opened fire on the Altron and the Altron returned fire before sustaining heavy damage before breaking in half "Ranma, the Altron's just been destroyed." O'Hara said over the intercom as he continued to open fire.

Ranma sits in his fighter and takes off his helmet "you guys hear that?" he shouted and everyone replies in their own way "That's Alpha squadron gone." Ritchie said as he took off his helmet, meanwhile O'Hara had reloaded the AA guns and opened fire at the Razorback and nailed any enemy fighters that got in the tracer rounds met a quick death before the Razorback had set it's sight on the Sulaco, on the bridge Ranko gives the order to launch "YOU HEARD THE LADY!" someone shouted as Ranma and Ritchie put on their helmets and the squadrons launch to take the heat off the Sulaco.

"Okay, let's try and take the heat off of the Sulaco."

Rogue squadron take out as many enemy fighters as they can while they head towards the Razorback whilst dodging lascannon fire and opening fire themselves and firing their missiles and unloading all their ammunition into the Razorback before heading back to the Sulaco to reload their ammunition before heading back out to the battle raging in space.

Ranko sits in her chair watching the battle as the rest of the fleet get involved in the battle, O'Hara had overheated the AA guns and waits for them to cool down pulls out some more ammo boxes whilst waiting, Kasumi sits in the infirmary writing a letter hoping that Ranma could deliver it for her. The AA guns that O'Hara had overheated had now cooled down and reloaded it had started to open fire once again keeping a tally of the enemy fighters that he had destroyed keeping an eye on the ammunition counter as he fired the AA guns meanwhile Rogue squadron were having a hard time dodging the heavy lascannon fire and enemy fighters that got in their way and were shot down and exploded in a ball of fire before both sides decided to retire otherwise they would have both destroy each other and the AEF squadrons land before getting the hell out of there.

Ranko had left the bridge and goes to the hanger just as the pilots climbed out of their fighters and Ranma went to go see Kasumi in the infirmary "I'm sorry Kasumi, the Altron's bought it." He said before he turns to leave "any survivors?" she asked.

"No, the only thing I can say to you right now is I'm sorry."

With that said Ranma let as Kasumi broke down into tears and heads to his quarters to pick up his showering gear before heading to the shower "that's Alpha squadron gone and everyone on the Altron dead." Whistler said as Ranma walked into the showers "hey Ranma, you know anyone that was on the Altron?" Jonesy asked.

"Apart from Alpha squadron, yeah. Tofu Ono."

"What?" Nabiki shouted and Ranma looked at her "I've already told Kasumi about the Altron." Ranma replied before getting showered and leaving and going to the mess hall and gets something to eat before sitting at an empty table and starts to eat his meal as Kasumi walks in and spots him and goes over to him and sits opposite him.

"What did the letter say?"

"He asked me to marry him." Kasumi replied and Ranma looked at Kasumi "I'm really sorry, but there was nothing we could've done." He replied as Nabiki walked in and found Ranma and Kasumi talking before heading over to them and sitting beside Ranma "I'm really sorry Kasumi." Nabiki said before they leave together and Kasumi heads back to the infirmary while Nabiki and Ranma head to Nabiki's quarters.

O'Hara sat in the reccy room with his marines playing some pool "I heard you got involved in that battle earlier O'Hara." One of the marines said, "It's the least I could do." O'Hara replied as he stood up and took the pool cue from one of his men and goes to take his shot before giving the pool cue back and sits back down in his seat "anyway, the Altron's gone." One of the marines said and O'Hara looks up "do you realise how many men and women that were killed?" he asked and the rest of his marines shrug their shoulders "over one thousand men and women were killed, just think about what they could have been if they never enlisted... think about them when you've left the corp." O'Hara finished before leaving and his marines look at each other.

"I've never seen him like this."

"Well, he was at the academy before he got booted out and sent to the corp." one of them replied before they go back to what they were doing and O'Hara headed towards the mess hall and sits at an empty table as Ranko walks in and spots him before going over to him "this seat taken?" she asked "no." O'Hara replied and Ranko sits down opposite him "what's on your mind marine?"

"Everyone on the Altron's dead, and we couldn't do anything about it."

"I know, I never wanted to be acting captain but I was the highest ranking person on the bridge." Ranko replied as O'Hara laughed at what Ranko said, "you see O'Hara technically I'm not a real person you see Ranma used to be cursed to turn into a girl at the touch of cold water and his old man engaged him to loads of girls to fill his stomach but the final straw for him was a wedding attempt to one of his old mans friends daughters before he left and wandered around Japan and he met a woman named Washuu Hakubi and she split the curse and created a body for me." Ranko replied leaving O'Hara staring at her.

"I hope you realise that I will never look at you the same ever again."

"And what's that meant to mean?" Ranko said before giggling and O'Hara put his head on the table and sighed in defeat.

R&R


	15. Arrival at Gateway

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 15: Arrival at Gateway

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Ranko sits in the captain's chair reading some files when Ranma walks onto the bridge with his hands in his flight jacket pockets before Ranko looked at him "anything from the fleet?" he asked leaning on a railing and looks at everyone else working "the usual." Ranko replied before Ranma left.

Elsewhere on a battered looking carrier a lot of mercenaries were going over their weapons before their leader entered the room "alright, we just want the Sulaco, we got paid good for this one." Their leader said before leaving and goes to the bridge "how far till we reach the Sulaco?"

"Not long, we're practically behind them."

"Good, get your weapon ready." He said before the other person leaves to get their weapon ready to board the Sulaco and kill everyone on board the Sulaco leaving the person in charge of the mercenaries on the bridge looking at the view screen and looks at the rear of the Sulaco as they catch up to it before they come up beside it and attaches a docking tube to the hull of the Sulaco before the mercenaries walked down and cocked their weapons before turning the safety off their weapons before someone runs a bypass and the airlock opens and they quickly enter.

"SOMEONES OPENED THE AIRLOCK!"

"What?" Ranko replied before one of the helmsmen puts it onto the screen and they see the mercenaries heading down to a junction and they split up "go to red alert." Ranko ordered before the Sulaco goes to red alert, Rogue squadron were sat in the mess hall when they heard the siren go off "that's not the scramble siren!" Ranma shouted before he ran out of the mess hall and bumped into O'Hara.

"WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON!"

"How should I know?" Ranma replied before they heard gunfire "I think we should head to the armoury." O'Hara said before they head to the armoury, back at the mess hall the crewmembers realise that something is wrong when all the marines suddenly run out of the mess hall as does everyone else. At the armoury the armourer was wondering what the hell was going on when O'Hara and Ranma ran into the armoury grabbed some body armour and took two pulse rifles and some magazines for them before heading off to find the mercenaries as most of the crew head down to the armoury and grab the weapons and a few magazines and head off.

O'Hara and Ranma head down a corridor as several mercenaries head their way and they meet as the both turn the corner "SHIT!" Ranma shouted before he fired a quick burst as O'Hara dragged him back round the corner "you see that insignia, they're mercenaries." O'Hara said as Ranma looked round the corner "I thought they wiped each other out during the mercenary war?" Ranma replied as he looked round the corner.

"Well, here they are."

In the corridors of the Sulaco the mercenaries and the crew were fighting, the bridge bunnies had mad a makeshift barricade at the bottom of the corridor leading to the bridge, meanwhile Ranma and O'Hara had put on the body armour and stood back to back fighting "WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE FOR A SMART GUN!" O'Hara shouted as he changed the magazine and opened fire once again "why?" Ranma replied.

"The smart gun can hit multiple targets at once."

"YOU MEAN TWO SMART GUNS!" Ranma replied as he quickly changed magazines and opened fire again as the body count for the mercenaries began to rise, the others of Rogue squadron were holding out on their own just outside the armoury "Ranma never speaks about the original line up of the squadron." Whistler said as she opened fire with the rifle in her hands before changing magazines quickly and opens fire as the armourer walked out with a smart gun "OUTTA THE WAY, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" the armourer said making Rogue squadron move out of his way as he stands in the middle of the corridor and opens fire and the others watch as mercenaries started to fall dead.

A few hours later all the mercenaries were dead and the crew of the Sulaco started to put the bodies back onto the mercenaries ship before they closed the airlock and detached the docking tube and quickly destroyed the mercenaries ship before rejoining the fleet as the crew started to hand the weapons back in and went about their daily business when word got passed round the fleet that they were arriving at Gateway in an hour making Ranko breathe a sigh of relief "well, guess I better tell the ship." Ranko said before she stood up as someone turned on all communications on the Sulaco.

"This is acting captain Ranko Hakubi, we will arrive at Gateway in an hour."

Everyone cheers and goes to pack their stuff leaving Ranma and Rogue squadron sat in the mess hall "if they think this war is over, they have another thing coming." Ranma said and everyone agreed before they go and pack their gear away, Ranma didn't have much to pack away and packs all his items except his flight uniform and best uniform and leaves his case on the table and takes one last look at the room in which he had slept in for the last twelve years before going back to the mess hall and sits at an empty table as other pilots walk in and they all start to talk about the past.

An hour later the fleet had docked at Gateway and were in the process of moving their fighters from the carriers to the main hanger of Gateway, on the bridge of the Sulaco Rogue squadron look at Gateway station "I cant believe they based the design for Gateway on space station Libra from Gundam Wing." Nabiki said and everyone on the bridge looked at her "well, our tech crew should be moving out with our fighters." Ranma said as he put his arm around Nabiki's shoulder "well, I guess we should leave so the repair crews can get to work." Ranko said before they leave as Rogue squadron's fighters were transported to Gateway.

On Gateway the gang walk down one of the corridors as the locals walk around them, they turn the corner and look down at the lower floor to see the crew of the fleet and the locals of Gateway walking around going on with their lives as the gang walk down the steps and disappear into the crowd and find a place to sit and try to finally relax until the major battle begins.

"That you Ranma?"

Ranma stops dead in his tracks and turns round to see Ukyo "Ukyo, how've you been, sorry I haven't written but I've been busy fighting." He said as they shook hands for the first time in twelve years "Ukyo." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki."

"So, what's everyone up to these days?" Ranma asked.

"Well Mousse is dead and so is the old bat, tried to get access to your files on where you were and they were shot… Shampoo's up here running a restaurant with me." Ukyo replied who noticed Ranko "this is my squadron, comprised of Jonesy, Whistler, Ritchie, Nabiki and me." He replied.

"Who's this?" Ukyo asked pointing to Ranko.

"I'm Ranko Hakubi, acting captain of the AEF Sulaco."

"Long story, I'll tell you when we got some time now we got to find a place to bed down." Ranma replied as he lifted his duffel bag over his shoulder "why don't you stay at mine and Shampoo's place?" Ukyo asked and Ranma looked at his squadron and Ranko and they nodded back in response "sure, why the hell not."

Ukyo leads the way to the restaurant that she shared with Shampoo and once they get there they go in "make yourselves at home." Ukyo said as they drop their bags and Ukyo heads into the back to get Shampoo and Ranma spots a purple blur heading towards him before getting glomped "ack… can't… breathe!"

"Where Ranma been for twelve year?"

"Well, if you'd let him go he could tell you." Ukyo said and Shampoo let him go and he started to get his breath back "I fought at the battle of Pluto and many other battles on the way here." He replied before he introduces Rogue squadron and vice versa to Shampoo before they start to talk about what's been going on in their lives in the twelve years that the old NWC had seen each other.

"I can't say I'm sorry that the old ghoul's gone but Mousse, what a waste of a good soldier."

Later

Everyone had bedded down, most of Rogue squadron slept on the tables or chairs that they had put together, Ranma and Nabiki sleep on the floor and Ranma was holding Nabiki as she slept with her head leaning on Ranma's chest as Ranma ran his hand through her hair.

Authors note: This story is far from over, the mercenaries war is something I borrowed from Mirai 12 and if you want a sequel or prequel just let me know… R&R


	16. Helping old friends

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 16: Helping old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Rogue squadron and Ranko still asleep wherever they could get a wake up call from a messenger looking for Ranko and Rogue squadron, the messenger kept banging on the door as Ranko goes for her pistol and goes to the door and answers it pointing the gun at the messenger "WHAT?" she shouted making the messenger shit herself "I'm looking for a Ranko Hakubi and Rogue squadron."

"You came to the right place, what do you want?"

Ranko puts her gun away and leans on the door "all squadrons are to report to the main hanger." The messenger said before she left and Ranko got Rogue squadron up and tells them and they go to the main hanger and when they get there they find all the squadrons from the fleet and the squadrons stationed on Gateway sat down talking to each other when a highly decorated high ranking officer walked out onto a platform and they all stand to attention "please sit."

They all sit down "my name is Admiral Travis, a lot of you here are veterans of the outer planets campaigns some of you are even veterans of the colony wars, but we are all here today for battle plans for the battle for Gateway and the Earth." Travis said as the pilots murmur to each other "this war has been going on for a long time, maybe for some too long." Jonesy stands up and everyone looks at him "with all due respects sir, I was there when the Altron was destroyed by the Razorback and every ship from the outer planets fleet joined in the battle and even then we couldn't destroy the Razorback."

"I heard about that, every single combat capable ship and fighters are being sent here within twenty-four hours, which carrier were you on?" Travis asked.

"I'm a pilot in Rogue squadron based on the Sulaco sir." Jonesy replied before he sat down "ahh, the infamous Rogue squadron the only squadron to go through so many young pilots." Travis added before continuing with the battle plans before dismissing them and they all leave and go their different ways, Rogue squadron go back to the restaurant and found it open and busy serving customers "NEED ANY HELP?" Ranma shouted over all the noise and Ukyo looked up at Ranma before motioning for him to go into the back and help out which he does.

"Need any help?"

"Sure, you can take these out." Someone said pointing to the dishes and Ranma picks them up and takes them to the counter and passes them to Shampoo who takes them to the tables of the people that ordered them, Ranko wanders around Gateway aimlessly before sitting at a bar when O'Hara and his men walk in and head to the bar before dropping their kit bags before ordering drinks.

"So, what are you boys?"

"AEF marines, just got here with the fleet." O'Hara replied as he picked up his drink and took a drink before putting it back down as the bartender served someone else when he hears some kids running past laughing "Jesus, this is meant to be a military station." He muttered to himself "relax O'Hara, they're just the kids of the families stationed here."

Elsewhere Kasumi walks around Gateway wondering what to do whilst she was on Gateway before going to the observation part of Gateway and looked out at the Earth and wondered what to do now that Tofu was dead and Nabiki and Ranma had a relationship going on, the rest of Rogue squadron were sat in the main hanger watching the techs refuel and rearm the fighters in preparation for the battle for Gateway "this battles going to be a bit one sided isn't it." Whistler said.

"Yeah right, we may have slowed the Razorback down but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well, we do have more ships than they do." Whistler added making the rest look at her "we're in the middle of a war here Whistler." Ritchie replied before he stood up and walked away, meanwhile Ranko was still sat in the bar holding a drink in her hand "problem?" O'Hara asked?

"Yeah?"

"What's your problem?" he asked, as he pulled up a barstool next to Ranko "I just don't know what to anymore, maybe someone else should be captain." She replied making O'Hara sigh "look these guys will follow you to hell and back if they have to, my marines would do the same for me." Came the reply from O'Hara as Ranko brought he drink to her lips and took a sip from the drink before putting it back down and looks at O'Hara "you know what, you're right."

"Just don't pass out, I don't know where you're sleeping."

"It's okay I'll…" Ranko's head hit the bar making O'Hara sigh as he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and leaves the bar and goes to find somewhere to put Ranko to sleep off the hangover.

Later

The gang and the ex NWC members had gotten together and sat in the restaurant that Ukyo and Shampoo own before Ranma makes the introductions between everybody "hey, where's Ranko?" Jonesy asked.

"Got a bit of a hangover at the moment."

Ranma sighs before wrapping his arms around Nabiki's shoulders as they start to talk about the old days in Nerima "I don't miss those days." Ranma said and the old NWC gang agree "I heard about pig boy and Akane." Ranma added, as Ukyo and Shampoo looked at him "I take it you two weren't invited to their wedding?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, wonder why?" Ranma replied sarcastically as he put his feet up on the table that they sat around when Ukyo pushes his feet off the table "feet off the table." Ukyo told him.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, what have things been like around here?" Nabiki asked.

"Quiet, you?" Ukyo replied "fighting." Came the reply from Ranma when O'Hara walked in "O'Hara."

"Just got word that the enemy fleet is a lot closer than we first thought."

"Well, sit down and join us." Whistler replied before O'Hara pulled up a chair and joined them and Ranma introduces O'Hara to Ukyo and Shampoo "before you ask, I'm a marine." O'Hara said as he put his feet on the table making Ukyo sigh in defeat.

R&R


	17. Prelude to battle

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 17: Prelude to battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: It's coming to the end of the story now.

Every single combat able ship and fighter that was sent to Gateway was now docking and the crew of the outer planet fleet just watched as the crew of the ships and fighters that were sent entered Gateway most of the pilots were fresh from the academy looked around at the more experienced pilots and crews and they could see that the years of combat has taken it's toll on them as the fresh pilots walked past them and find somewhere to eat.

"Well, looks like this is the prelude to the final battle."

"We're at the wars end." Nabiki replied and Ranma looked at her "hey, I've been in this war for twelve years... well, you guys have probably got homes to go back to, me I'm probably going to put in for a posting to a colony or something." Ranma replied making the gang look at him "no boyfriend of mine is getting a posting to a colony." Nabiki replied.

"Heck, even Ranko's got a family to back to."

"You're always welcome to stay with us." Ranko replied when one of the new pilots walked over to them "excuse me, do you know somewhere where I can get something to eat sir?" the gang looks at the fresh faced pilot "yeah, just go to the bottom of the corridor and turn left and you can't miss it." Ranma replied before the fresh pilot heads in the direction Ranma told him before they leave and go find somewhere else to hang around.

Elsewhere the techs for Rogue squadron were going over the fighters "hey Deunan." Shigo shouted to Deunan who was sat in the cockpit of one of the fighters with her laptop "what?" she replied without looking at Shigo "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going over the systems just like you asked."

"Okay, but put out that cigarette." Shigo replied before he went to talk to one of the other techs as Deunan finished her cigarette and went back to work going over the systems.

Another meeting had been called for all the squadrons and crew of the now combined AEF fleets and it was rather crowded before admiral Travis arrived and they all stood to attention before sitting back down "as most of you know the enemy fleet will arrive here within forty-eight hours, we are all that stands between them and Earth." Travis said before the lesser-experienced pilots started to talk amongst themselves "we have a lot of experienced squadrons here like Rogue squadron." Rogue squadron stand up before everyone looks at them and they sit down "we would have had Alpha squadron but they and everyone else on the Altron was recently killed."

A few hours later they all leave and go their separate ways, Ranma goes back to the restaurant and goes through his kit bag and pulls out a small box and puts it in his flight jacket pocket before doing the bag back up and leaves and meets up with the gang somewhere, elsewhere O'Hara laid on a bed in the barracks for the marines listening to My War by Black Flag, very loudly when some of his men walk in "what the hell is this crap?"

"My War by Black Flag."

"Whatever, still sounds like crap." When O'Hara heard this he stands up and grabs the person who said Black Flag were crap and lifted him off the floor "never ever say that to my face." O'Hara said before letting go of the person "yes sir." Came the reply as O'Hara lay back down on the bed and goes back to listening to Black Flag and his men leave and wonder through the corridors of Gateway and they bump into Rogue squadron.

"Where's O'Hara?"

"Back in the barracks." One of them answered, "You have barracks?" Ranko asked and the marines looked at the pilots "yeah, thought everyone got assigned to barracks?"

Ranko looked like she was going to kill one of the marines if Ranma and the others didn't hold her back "just let it drop." Jonesy said.

Much later

Everyone except Ranma lay asleep in the restaurant and Ranma looks around before pulling out the small box from his jacket and opened it "is that the ring?" Ranko asked making Ranma jump out of his skin quickly closing it "yeah I was going to ask Yui to marry me after the war, but now she's gone along with the original members of the squadron." Ranma replied as he stood up and put the box away "anyway, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, the Sulaco is now repaired and fully rearmed and re supplied, all we need is myself, the bridge crew, the engineers and the gunners and that's it."

"Whilst myself and Rogue squadron along with the other squadrons will be fighting the major battle." Ranma replied before Ranko held out her hand "may I?" she asked and Ranma reached into his pocket and took the box out and handed it to Ranko who opens it and looks at it before handing it back to Ranma.

"What are you going to do with it now?"

"I don't know." He replied as he took it back from Ranko and puts it back in his jacket pocket before he goes to leave "see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, we're on standby." Ranma said before he left and heads to the hangers where the fighters are and climbs into his fighter as Deunan made sure that everything was ready, all of Rogue squadrons fighters were armed to the teeth when she saw Ranma sat in his fighter.

"Anything wrong sir?"

"No Deunan, we're on standby and some of us might not make it back tomorrow." Ranma replied as he took a folded piece of paper out of his breast pocket and hands it Deunan who takes it from him "if I don't make it back tomorrow, contact this address."

"Yes sir." Deunan replied as she saluted.

"Don't call me sir, and get some sleep it's going to be more than a little rough around here tomorrow."

Authors note: Two Black Flag albums I very highly recommend is Damage and My War… R&R


	18. The battle of Gateway and a surprise

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 18: The battle of Gateway and a surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: Just two more chapters to go and then it's over.

The enemy fleet arrived at Gateway and it was busy in the hangers on Gateway as the pilots scramble to get to their fighters as the crew on the carriers head to their positions on them, on the Sulaco Ranko sits in her chair as the bridge crew get to their positions and the gunners ran to the gunnery positions and closed the hatches before loading their guns.

Back in the hangers O'Hara walked into the rush wearing a flight suit with a helmet underneath his arm and goes to find Ranma "O'HARA, OVER HERE!" Ranma shouted standing up in his fighter and Ranma and O'Hara ran over to him "what are you doing wearing that flight suit?" Ranma asked.

"The marines aren't going to be doing much on here except help with the gunners here so I thought I'd help you guys out."

"Still remember how to use one of these?" Ranma asked patting his fighter "sure do." O'Hara replied as Ranma sat back down in his fighter "well then, grab an empty fighter fly boy." Ranma grinned and O'Hara stood to attention before saluting "YES SIR!" he said before running off to find a fighter to use as the techs started to run for cover as the cockpits started to close.

"This is Admiral Travis, as you all know you are about to engage the enemy fleet in what will be the final battle of this war now most of you may not make it back but I want you all to remember this: the one's that die in battle are the true heroes of war, so good luck."

With that said the hanger doors open and they get the order to launch in which they door and take up formation "okay O'Hara stick with us, no matter what don't try to be a hero." Ranma said as the AEF fleet of carriers and battle cruisers joined them as they prepare to engage the enemy fleet when the enemy sends out their fighters to intercept and the AEF fighters break formation and scatter as the carriers and battle cruisers head to meet the enemy fleet whilst the fighters take care of each other, on the bridge of the Sulaco Ranko opens a comm. Link to all the gunners onboard the carrier "okay, get ready to fire on my order." Ranko said.

"Yes ma'am."

The carriers and cruisers of the AEF fleet get amongst the enemy fleet "OPEN FIRE!" Ranko shouted and the gunners open fire and damage the enemy ship that they had gotten next to before the gunners reloaded and opened fire once again and the enemy carriers returned fire.

Meanwhile the squadrons were dodging fire from both sides "how you holding up O'Hara?" Ranma asked as he nailed a fighter on Nabiki's tail "doing just fine, feels like I've always used one of these." O'Hara replied as he nailed an enemy fighter that crossed his path when Ranma's and Jonsey's fighters come up on either side of O'Hara's fighter and Ranma pointed to straight forward to the battle with the enemy fleet and O'Hara gave the thumbs up "lead the way skip." Jonesy answered. "Nabiki stay with Ritchie and Whistler." Ranma said before he banked his fighter to the left and the other two soon follow "arming missiles." Ranma said.

"Roger that Rogue leader."

"Wilco."

The other two arm their missiles and fly as fast as their fighters can and they travel down the trenches of an enemy carrier taking out the turrets whilst heading for the bridge whilst both fleets are battling it out and they pull out of the trench and fire a missile each at the bridge and the missiles hit the same place destroying the bridge, on the Sulaco Ranko noticed what just happened "DID WE DO THAT?" Ranko ordered.

"No ma'am." Came the reply.

"HOO HAH!" Ranma shouted, as they got clear of the enemy carrier as it went down and passed in front of the Sulaco "Ranma." Ranko said to herself as they watched the three fighter pilots get chased by several enemy fighters before the fighters battle went from Gateway to where the both fleets are engaged and the gunners on Gateway gave them some help by firing their AA guns and hitting the carriers and a few of the enemy fighters that got in the way of the AA fire, Ranma, O'Hara and Jonesy hooked back up with the rest of Rogue squadron as they dodge lascannon fire from the fleets battle.

"Where's the Razorback?"

"I don't know?" Whistler replied to the question as she fired her guns at an enemy fighter and nailed as the AEF fighter in front of her exploded and she flew through the debris when she notices something new on her radar near Gateway and looks at Gateway to spot the Razorback "RANKO, THE RAZORBACKS AT GATEWAY!" Whistler shouted and Ranko stood up "GOT IT WHISTLER, HELMSMAN TAKE US TO GATEWAY TO INTERCEPT THE RAZORBACK!" Ranko shouted and the helmsman plots in a new course and the Sulaco heads towards the Razorback whilst the AEF fighters were battling it out with the enemy's squadrons, Rogue squadron flew in a V formation with O'Hara bringing up the rear as they head to help the Sulaco.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We blow the Razorback out of space." Ranma replied as they caught up to the Sulaco and flew on either side of it as the Razorback opened fire and the forward guns on the Sulaco returned fire hitting the Razorback "just leave the gun turrets to us." Ranma said as Rogue squadron peeled off from each side of the Sulaco and headed towards the Razorback dodging lascannon fire before the split up and take different parts of the Razorback and head to take out the gun turrets before getting out of the way for the Sulaco after taking out the turrets "we took care of most of the turrets, it's all yours now Ranko." Jonesy said as the Sulaco cut the Razorback's route to Gateway off and the gun turrets on the Sulaco aimed at the Razorback and opened fire damaging the Razorback as Rogue squadron flew over the Razorback and could see that the Sulaco had destroyed certain parts of the Razorback.

Back at the main battle the AEF fleet was winning, several of the enemy carriers were destroyed or surrendered now it was up to the Sulaco to win the battle of Gateway, the Sulaco had taken some damage as the rest of the AEF fleet moved into help the Sulaco as it started to take beating from the gun turrets on the Razorback that Rogue squadron couldn't get to and soon the rest of the fleet had engaged the Razorback and severely damaging the Razorback as all the AEF squadrons fired all their missiles at the Razorback before completely destroying it and the AEF fleet and the enemy carriers that surrendered returned to Gateway and docked and the fighters landed back in the hangers and the pilots got out as the techs ran cheering to the pilots and started to pat them on the back.

"Yeah, yeah… get the fuck out of my face."

Rogue squadron leave the hanger and head off to where the Sulaco docked and watched as the crew that was on it entered Gateway along with the rest of the fleet when they spot Ranko and go over to her, "it's over, we won the war." Ranko said as she wrapped her arms around Jonesy and Ritchie's neck and they all head off to the showers.

Hours later

All the crew of the AEF fleet and pilots stood in their best uniform in the main hanger, the fighters had been moved to the sides when Admiral Travis entered and they all stood to attention before being told to stand at ease "the war is now officially over with the destruction of the Razorback the enemy forces surrendered, now most of us can try to go back to civilian life… when we get back on Earth get wankered, that's an order!" Travis said and everyone cheered before they went quiet as Ranma stepped forward.

"Can I say something sir?"

"Permission granted." Travis replied as Ranma turned towards Nabiki and got down on one knee and pulled the box out and opened it "Nabiki Tendo, will you marry me?" he asked making Nabiki go red in the face.

"Of course I will."

Ranma stood up and kissed Nabiki as everyone cheered and clapped before they were dismissed and got their kit bags and climbed aboard the transport ships heading to the earth, once they arrived they reported in and decided to hit the town and carry out the order that Admiral Travis gave them and they climb onto the back of a Bedford truck which took them to the nearest city before it stopped and they all climb out of the back.

"Thanks." Ranko said to the driver who replied by waving and driving off.

"Well, time to carry out our orders," Ranma replied as they head off to a bar for a long night of drinking.

R&R


	19. Family reunion

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 19: Family reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½.

The gang woke up in a Motel that they had managed to book themselves into and look around "how the fuck?" Ranko asked, as she stood up trying not to fall over and heads into the bathroom and finds Jonesy asleep in the bath with a bottle of absinthe in his hand that was dangling over the side of the bath before she decides to wake him up by turning the shower on waking Jonesy up and he began to thrash about wildly whilst screaming making Ranko step back and picks up the shower curtain rail and raises it above her head.

"Don't fuck with me man, I am Ahab."

"What the fucks going on in here?" Whistler asked as she leant on the doorway "well, I always knew Jonesy was into kinky things… but this really does take the biscuit."

After everyone had sobered up and got their gear together they went to a train station and bought separate tickets to their destinations and stood in the middle of a platform "well looks like this is it, the gangs finally breaking up." Ranma said and they all look at each other "yeah, we'll all keep in touch or when our leave is up we'll see each other again." Jonesy replied.

"Not me, I've requested to leave and it's been approved… Whistler you're squadron leader now."

"Thank you sir." Whistler replied.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the reunion already." Ritchie said as he looked at the time "well, I better get going." He finished and the others nodded before they go their separate ways and Ranma and Nabiki board their train to Nerima and contemplate on the things that they had done "you know it's going to be strange for me." Ranma said to his fiancé.

"How so?"

"I haven't been to Nerima in twelve years, plus Ryoga and Akane are married." Ranma replied as he looked out of the window and Nabiki put a hand on his shoulder "relax, it'll be like you never left." Nabiki replied.

"I hope so."

A few hours later the train arrived in Nerima before Nabiki and Ranma got off and left the station and head to the Tendo's "anything else I should know?" Ranma asked "oh yeah, both the Kuno's got committed shortly after you left." Nabiki replied as they passed what used to be Ukyo's restaurant before they stand outside the Tendo residence "it seems so quiet now."

They both go inside and Ryoga wondered past Ranma before realizing and tried to get into a fight with him but Ranma put Ryoga in a sleeper hold, "you know I could easily break your neck know." Ranma said and Akane heard his voice and wondered what was going on and decided to go see what was happening with her husband and finds Ryoga in a sleeper hold.

"PERVERT!"

"You know Akane, I'm practically on the verge of cutting your husbands air supply off, but I'm not going to." Ranma replied before he let go and picked up his kit bag "so you pervert, been with you floosies?" Akane sneered when Ranma showed her the patch on his flight jacket sleeve "nope, just got back from winning a war." Ranma replied and Akane snorted before laughing.

"You fighting in a war?"

"It's true." Nabiki replied, "even Kasumi was there in the latter stages but she chose to stay on Gateway to help with the casualties."

"Nabiki?"

"I need to talk to the old fart." Ranma said and went to the back where the two cowards were and grabbed Genma and dragged him into the dojo and pinned him against the wall "I know what you did to find out where I was stationed, you killed two AEF officers and your still wanted." Ranma said as he tightened his grip on Genma "ONE OF THEM WAS SOMEONE I KNEW!"

"Their sacrifice was not in vain I see."

"SACRIFICE, YOU MURDERED THEM AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE AEF PENALTY FOR THAT IS?" Ranma continued as he pinned Genma down.

"Heh, it's not like anyone could catch me anyway."

"That's where you're wrong Genma." Ranma replied before two MP's walked into the dojo as Ranma let go of Genma and they both saluted Ranma, "I've left, and careful with this one." He finished.

"Okay Ranma." One of them said before they cuffed Genma and took him to the truck and put him in the back under armed guard before he left the dojo and went back into the Tendo residence "WHAT! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO THAT PERVERT!"

"Yes I am Akane." Nabiki replied as Ranma walked into the room where Nabiki and Akane are "I gotta go tell mom about something, you ready love?" Ranma asked and Nabiki replied and they left and head to the train station before getting a train to Juuban to go see Ranma's mom, when their train arrives in Juuban they get off and go to the Saotome residence and walk in.

"MOM, I'M HOME!"

In the blink of an eye Ranma was in a glomp that would have put Shampoo to shame "MY BABY'S HOME!" Nodoka said before noticing that her son was turning blue and quickly let go "mom, did you know that Genma murdered two AEF officers?" Ranma asked.

"No."

"Well, I got in touch with the MP's at a local base and they recently arrested him and the penalty of murdering an AEF officer is death." Ranma replied before seeing the look on Nodoka's face when she sees the ring that Ranma gave to Nabiki when he proposed to her.

"Uh oh."

"Why didn't you tell me that you got engaged?" Nodoka asked.

"I was going to tell you I swear mom."

They go into the lounge and Ranma tells Nodoka about what has happened during the twelve years that he has been fighting in the war and what happened during the battle of Gateway.

Authors note: Did anyone spot the Fear & Loathing in Las Vegas bit, one more chapter and then it's goodbye form me for this story… R&R


	20. One year later: the reunion of

The battle for Gateway

Chapter 20: One year later: the reunion of Rogue squadron

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½.

Authors note: Well, this is it, the last chapter.

Ranma and Nabiki got married and had a small ceremony and invited a few of their friends their friends and people that they fought beside just shortly after they had both left the AEF a year ago, now a year later Rogue squadron had decided to get back together for a reunion and had got back together and sat in a café.

"It's great to see the old gang together again."

"Sure is." Whistler replied as she looked at everyone sat around the table they sat at "so, what have you lot been up to?" Ranma asked.

"Not a lot these days, just waiting for our new posting." Jonesy replied.

Ranma looks at his old squadron and slightly smiled as he looks at the window and sees Yui and McQuade leaning against the window and McQuade nodded in response and Yui waved before they disappeared "hey Ranma, what's wrong?" his wife asked him.

"Nothing love, just some ghosts of the past."

Nabiki looks to where Ranma was staring then back at before looking back to her husband and they carried on chatting "hey, where's O'Hara? I thought he'd want to be here?" Nabiki asked "he and his marines went back to Mars to help the colonists get back on track with their lives." Ritchie replied.

The end… for now

Authors notes: It's finally over, the original story was nothing like the one I posted but I lost the original and redid the whole story because Yui was meant to be alive until the actual battle of Gateway then die and Ranma was meant to do a kamikaze run into the Razorback's bridge winning the battle at the cost of his own life… well I _might_ do a follow up but I got other stories to do first… SEE YA AROUND AND THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVEIWED, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN FUCKING GREAT!


End file.
